Stormy Nights and Happy Endings
by TeenTitan99
Summary: When a bad thunderstorm rages through Jump City, Starfire wakes up and is unable to fall back asleep. She seeks comfort, so she finds Robin. To get her to fall back asleep, Robin tells her a story, but there's more to it than it seems...
1. Can't sleep

**Hey guys, this is my second oneshot! I hope you guys like it! If you guys don't like it, tell me what it was, and I will fix it next time I write a Robstar oneshot. **

* * *

The rain was coming down hard that night in Jump City, and a certain Tameranean couldn't sleep. In her bed, Starfire was shaking whenever lightning struck, and cowered when thunder shortly followed. If she was not afraid of the villains and monsters she and her friends fought daily, why was she so afraid of such a silly thing like a storm? She kept trying to sleep, but sleep did not come to her. She needed help. She need comfort. She needed Robin.

'I do not wish to disturb him, it would be rude to awaken,'

**_FLASH! BOOM!_ **

"EEEEKKKK!" she yelped diving under her covers. When she emerged, she said, "I can not do this alone." She then floated out of her bed, out of her room, and down the hall to Robin's room. She knocked softly, not wishing to be too rude. She was quite surprised when he did not come to the door. She got a confused look on her face, and opened the door. To her shock, Robin was not in his bed. Starfire huffed. "He must have stayed up the previous night doing, the paper work." She walked out with the door sliding closed behind her, and headed for the common room.

When Starfire got there and the door slid open, she giggled at what her eyes were seeing. Robin had fallen asleep on top of the keyboard to the titans computer. She flew over slowly, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Robin? Forgive me please if I am disturbing your slumber, but..."

_**FLASH!** **BOOM!**_

"EEEEKKKK!"Starfire shrieked loudly then dropped to the floor with a loud OOOF!

"Starfire?" Robin said startled and worryingly. He was so caught off guard that he fell over on top of Starfire. Once they realized the position they were in, they blushed and quickly got up and dusted themselves off. When Starfire caught a glimpse of his current state, she started giggling again. His hair was semi-spiked, his clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, but that darn mask was still on his face, undisturbed. She thought he was the cutest thing in the world right then."Starfire? It's two o'clock in the morning... what's so funny?" Starfire stopped giggling and answered him.

"Forgive me Robin, the reason I am laughing, is because I have never seen you look so... unprofessional." Robin was a little taken back. He licked his glove and tried spiking his hair back up, but it was no use. He groaned. "So, why are you up?" he asked her.

"Well, the storm of thundering has woken me up, and I can not fall back asleep." she told him frowning. "the thunder and lightning remind me of the music and lights at the party my sister took us to when she came to this planet." Robin smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. They both looked looked out the windows.

_**FLASH! BOOM!**_

This time when the lighting and thunder came, Starfire did not yelp or fall, but seemed to glide right into Robin's arms. Robin just smiled to himself.

"Why don't we sit down?" he asked leading her to the couch. Starfire hesitated before she sat. "May we sit _behind _the sofa? I believe that when the storm creates noise it will not be as unpleasant." He nodded and jumped over the back of the sofa and sat down next to Starfire. Starfire sat huddled in a little ball, slowly rocking back a forth, waiting for it to end. "You know Star, the good thing about storms is that they don't last forever. They eventually pass." Robin told her. Starfire turned and faced him. "Is there a way to, as you say, pass the time?" she asked him. Robin wrapped his finger around his chin in thought, then thought of a solution. "Okay, here's something. When the lightning strikes, you start counting. Then when the thunder sounds, stop counting. If you count high, that means the storm is moving further away, got it?" Robin asked her. Starfire slowly nodded, and they both sat there waiting for a lightning strike.

**_FLASH! _**

"One, two, thr..." Starfire counted

**_BOOM!_**

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I did not get to count for a long amount of time." Robin sighed. He had to come up with something else. He was wracking his brain for an answer. Starfire looked at him hopefully. Then she got an idea. "Could we do the singing?" she asked Robin. Robin's sweat dropped. "Uhhhhh... I'm not one to carry a tune Starfire..." he said . Starfire tilted her head looking confused. "Carry a tune, it means to be able to sing."

"Oh." Starfire said understanding. "Anyway, may we _please _'carry a tune' together Robin? It could be very enjoyable." Robin thought about it, then came to a conclusion.

"Okay, let's get this over with," he said in defeat. Starfire thought for a song they could sing. Finally, she came up with a tune. "I will oooo-bey the traffic rules..." Robin gave her a look.

"Please, no. Beast Boy sang that ALL THE WAY home from Tokyo, and remember he made us sing along?" Starfire laughed at the memory.

"Yes, it was conceivably fun. If my memories are true, I recall you singing too. You sounded happy doing it." Starfire said smirking. Robin blushed, and tried to hide it by scowling. Just, please don't." He said as nicely as he could. Starfire sadly frowned. Robin wanted to make her feel better, so he sang the first line of a song that EVERYONE knows. "You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turnin' heads when you walk through the do-o-or..." Starfire smiled so wide Robin thought her face would rip in half. She continued the song, "Don't need makeup, to cover up. Bein' the way that you are is enou-u-ugh." This time they sang in unison.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou." By now, they were both smiling like idiots, sitting behind their sofa, at two thirty in the morning, singing a One Direction song. But the thing was, they didn't care. No one was watching, no one could really hear them, so what the heck? Why not?

When the song finished, Starfire had her head rested on Robin's shoulder. "I do not care what you try to say Robin, you can certainly carry a tune." she told him.

_**FLASH!**_

Starfire started counting, "One, two, three, four, five-"

_**BOOM!**_

Starfire looked at Robin in delight. "The thundering storm is passing! Glorious!" she said happily.

"You're not tired though, are you?" Robin asked her grinning. Starfire shook her head. "Sadly, no." Robin grinned again.

"How about a bedtime story?" he asked her. Starfire's face lightened, if that was even possible. "Does it have a happy ending?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it has a happy ending." he responded.

"If you are doing the story telling, may we go to the other side of the sofa? I wish to be comfortable during the tale." She asked Robin

"Sure, what ever you want." Robin and Starfire jumped over the back of the sofa and got comfortable. Then, Robin began his story.

* * *

**OMG CLIFFIE! So I didn't WANT this to turn out to be a chapter story, but it will be WAY too long for a oneshot. So subscribe to the story if you want to read the next chapter when it comes out. Oh! Make sure to read my other stories! Review So Many Tries to See His Eyes! I ONLY NEED 7 MORE TO GET TO 100! **


	2. I am so sorry!

OMG I am so sorry guys! I know I said it would be a chapter story, but new chapters might take a long time. I have homework, and family and a lot of other things that take up a lot of time! Just keep on checking your emails everyday to see if a new chapter is up!

**AGAING I AM SORRY! I WILL TRY TO TYPE AND ADD TO THE NEW CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I CAN! **

teen titan 99 is out!


	3. Zucos divided

**Hey! So, I know at the beginning of the first chapter, I said it was a oneshot. Well, I was going to finish typing my story as just one whole thing, but it was going to be WAY too long! So, I decided to write this story over a series of chapters! Hopefully, all of you people reading will review? Please?**

**BTW if you look up The Batman: Family Matters and you watch the whole thing on YouTube, this chapter will make a lot more sense. It shows Robin's origin. It is so cool, but very sad. **

**Anyway, ON WITH ROBIN'S STORY! **

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT WARNER BROS, THE BATMAN OR TEEN TITANS! OR YOUTUBE FOR THAT MATTER!**

**P.S If you see a number inside parentheses, it means there's a note about it at the end of the chapter. There might be more than one.**

**P.P.S Robin might twist the story in some places! BEWARE! **

**P.P.P.S When the divider line comes up, it means that it's switching from the story to the present, or vice versa. And if something has double bold quotation marks, someone in Robin's story is speaking.**

* * *

"Long, long ago," Robin started off. "a boy named Richard John Grayson, whose nickname was Dick, lived with his family at the circus. They were called The Flying Graysons, and they were the best family of trapeze artists the world had ever seen." Starfire sat cross-legged, hovering over the sofa with her head in her hands listening to Robin word for word. "One night, their circus traveled to a town called Goth... uh," Robin realized what he was about to say.

'What do I use? I can't use the real name!' Robin thought to himself. Then he got an idea.

"EMO-City."**(1)** Robin smiled to himself, feeling clever to have thought of that. Then he continued with his tale. "Dick had just finished dinner, and sprang out of his family's trailer. He flipped and cart-wheeled to the big topped red and white striped tent. Behind him, he heard his dad tell him to wait. He didn't. He just ran into the tent. When Dick got in, his delighted grin melted off his face. A man stood in the shadows and said, **""**Hey son, your parents around?**""** "

* * *

Robin's eyes narrowed then, remembering the event like it was yesterday. Starfire tilted her head. She was about to ask him what was of the matter, but then,

_**FLASH! **_

They both started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."

_**BOOM!**_

"Glorious! The storm of thundering is moving on past us!" Starfire exclaimed. Her shoulders dropped, forgetting that Robin wasn't done with his story yet. She turned and faced him. "I am sorry, continue." Robin smiled.

"Okay, where was I, oh!"

* * *

**"****"**Hey son, you parents around?**"****"** Dick stepped back a little, wondering what this stranger was doing there. Then his parents entered. His mother said, **"****"**Dick, your father said to wait, _gasp!_**"" **The man then stepped out of the shadows. He had a face that was unforgettable.

* * *

"Was it, the slenderman?"Starfire asked hugging herself worryingly. Robin got a confused look on his face. Then he chuckled and said to Starfire, "No, this story doesn't involve slenderman." Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Anyway, the man's face had one blue eye, and the other was brown. He had grey hair and he was quite tall. **""**Looks like the circus is in town,**"" **He bent down to shake Dick's hand. **"****"**Tony Zuco, welcome to Emo-City.**""** Dick's dad put his hand on his shoulder an stepped in front of him.

**""**John Grayson, circus manager, may I help you?**""**

**"" **I'd like to think I'm here to help you John, for a small fee, my brothers and I will provide your circus with... _protection.**""**_ After Zuco had said that, his three bothers stepped out from the shadows. Dick's mom pulled him closer. John turned to Zuco and said, **""** Protection? I'm not sure I understand why we'd _need _ your protection.**""** Dick folded his arms and humphed along with his father.

**"" **I come from circus folk myself, so let me put this in terms you can understand. You don't pay us, you have to deal with a strongman.**"" **Zuco swung his arm over to his biggest brother, who was very muscular. He then punched the wall of barrels behind him, sending them tumbling to the ground. His parents gasped. Then Zuco drew their attention to the tallest of his brothers. **"" **A lion tamer,**""** The man had a whip in his hand, and he lashed it out and pulled down one of the lights above them. Dick was starting to get angry. Lastly, Zuco led their eyes to the shortest of his family. **""**And a juggler.**""** The tiny man juggled some pins and kicked two with tremendous force, leading them to crash into and destroy multiple targets. Dick was so fed up with this junk, he flipped and landed right in front of the juggler, and firmly said **""**Stop!**""**

**""**Dick!**"" **his mother exclaimed. Zuco smirked, and walked over to Dick.

**""**You've got quite a family here John, my pops always said, family's the most important thing. I know my brothers mean the world to me! I'm not sure _what_ I'd do if something happened to them.**"" **Zuco gripped Dick's shoulder tightly, and he let go a little grunt of pain. John was very angry with Zuco and wanted him gone. No one would dare try to hurt his son. So he attacked him. He tackled Zuco. The juggler tried to jump attack him, but John threw him aside. The lion tamer tried to use his whip on him, but John jumped, and sprang off his back. When he landed, he was knocked down by the strong man. Dick and his mother watched on the sidelines in terror.

**""**Let me be blunt John,**""** Zuco started. **""**I don't think this circus OR your family can afford NOT to have our protection.**""**

**""**Funny, because I think we can.**""** Dick stated.

**""**And what makes you say that, sonny?**"" **Zuco asked slyly.

**""**I called the police five minutes ago.**""** Dick said holding up a phone. Zuco's expression shifted. **""**And guess who intercepted that call?**"" **said a voice out of the blue. Zuco turned around to see Emo-city's local hero.

* * *

Robin was at another loss. What the heck was he supposed to use as a cover name for Batz? Starfire **_must_** of known who Batman was! Beast Boy and Cyborg never shut up about how _awesome _and _cool _and _mysterious _he was. Plus, he was pretty sure Raven or even Starfire had a crush on him. _Uggghhhhh._ He felt like puking. Then he got what he thought was one of the best ideas ever. He turned to Starfire and continued.

* * *

****Chicken man. All the villains and thieves in Emo-City feared Chicken Man. Zuco got a terrified look on his face, just before Chicken man punched him in the face. Zuco flew backward and landed with a thud. Dick gasped at the presence of The Chicken Man. Zuco's brother, the lion tamer, started to try to whip Chicken Man, but all his tries failed. The strong man shouted to Zuco, **""**Come on, we gotta go.**"" **Him, the juggler, and eventually Zuco fled from under the big top. Back under the tent, Chicken Man had defeated the lion tamer, and the police arrived soon after. Dick stood with his mother and father. Both he and his mother were delighted he was safe. Dick turned and smiled at the Chicken Man. Chicken Man grinned back. It seemed like it was all perfect then... but in a few hours things were going to get worse. A LOT worse...

* * *

**Okay my readers, I am so sorry that it took me so long to type this. It took like a week to finish this chappie! Anyway, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**(1) GOTH-am City I turned into EMO-City. Get it?**


	4. Red Bird, or Cardinal

**Okay, let me start off by saying thank you to all of my reviewers, and a little message to Browniesarethebest, **

**WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH ALL THE CLIFFIES IN YOU STORY, _'NOT AGAIN!' ?_ **

**Anyway, if any of my readers are Young Justice fans, has anyone else not seen the new episodes yet? They said they were coming, and I tried to record it, but when I watched it, IT PLAY THAT STUPID DRAGONS: RIDERS OF BERK SHOW! I WAS SOOOOO MAD! THERE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE NEW TEEN TITANS SHORTS TOO! OH! Has anyone else played that really fun game on Cartoon called Teen Titans Go, Tower Lock down? I defeated it! Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read!**

**Remember**** that the dividing lines mean it's switching from Robin's story to the present!**

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the storm that had woken Starfire up was still raging through Jump City. Robin and Starfire had taken a little break just to watch the rain outside pelt against the glass that shielded them from the harsh weather. Before Robin could start the story back up again, he was interrupted.

_**FLASH!**_

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,"

_**BOOM!**_

Starfire gleamed. "Is the storm of thundering almost through with? I am getting quite tired." she said rubbing her eye with her hand. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Too tired for me to finish my story?" he asked. Starfire's eyes grew, and she as sat straight up as she could without wanting to let her slender figure to crash into the sofa's soft, squishy, comfortable cushions. "No! I wish for you to finish the story about this child who is called Dick Grayson." she said. A chill ran up Robin's spine. The way she said those two words. Ahhhhh, it made him want to faint. But instead of doing something stupid (like purring or something like that.) he just nodded and continued.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes before the show was about to start, and all The Flying Grayson were in their costumes. Well, almost all of them. Dick was still standing behind a curtain in his family's trailer that hid him from view. His mom and dad stood on the other side waiting for him.

""Okay Dick, come on out now."" his mom told him.

""No, I look like a loser."" he said back. Dick's dad came up behind his mother and put a hand on her shoulder. ""Your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes."" he said to his son. Dick remained behind the drapes. ""Well? Are you gonna just stand there?"" Dick sighed, and walked out. His costume...

* * *

Robin came to a loss of words. How would he describe the costume? The was his was? Uh, no! He kept looking in different directions, as if the answer was plastered somewhere among the shadows of the common room. Again, Robin's brain had bloomed an idea. 'Starfire might understand this reference, but she might not.' he thought. It was a 50/50 chance.

* * *

The colors on the boys costume resembled a traffic light, the way they were arranged. Dick stood there for a moment, then pulled at the collar of his suit. ""Ugh, is there a reason why this costume has to be so... colorful?"" he asked with a face that read, ' please don't make me wear this '. His mom walked over and got on her knees. She lifted her hand and put it over the 'R' on his costume. *GASP*

* * *

Did he REALLY just say what he think he'd just said? Did he REALLY just make it a dead give away?

'Okay," he thought. 'I need to come up with another bird name that isn't Robin, well, or Raven. As if on cue, an idea seed in his cranium blossomed into a brainblast.**(1)**

* * *

""Because when I see you up there Richard, you remind me of a little red bird, like Cardinal."" Dick's face twisted.

""Ugh, a Cardinal? Like the bird? You know, kids my age get beat up for nick names like that!"" he cried as his dad came over and knelt next to him.

""How about we call you, our flying squirrel? Better?"" he half told, half asked his son. Dick chuckled. ""You know dad, I'm not the only one who looks like a loser."" Dick's dad was taken back a bit, but then he smiled.

""Loser?! Oh, I'll show you!"" he said happily as pulled him and his wife into a tremendous hug. The family laughed and giggled, then brushed off, and headed to the big top. It seemed like everything would go on perfectly fine. But something happened. Something BIG...

* * *

Starfire layed on her stomach with her head in her hand, waiting for her best friend to continue. But the only thing she could hear was silence. ""Robin, why have you stopped? What big event happened after the family initiated into, the group hug? What happens next?!" she asked, her volume slowly rising. Robin backed away a little, pushing his hands in and out shortly. "It's okay Starfire, I'll finish, but I was just going to stop for a snack break. What do ya say? A little after midnight snack?" he asked her. Starfire's face calmed, the widened into a grin. "I believe the expression is, 'Oh, what the heck?'" Robin smiled and walked over to the kitchen. When he knew Starfire couldn't see his face, he frowned with great sorrow. Truly, it was not hunger that had made him pause his tale, but he couldn't bare hear himself hear, mush more say what part came next. he needed sometime away from it, even if it would just be for about 10 minutes. Starfire could always take his mind off the big problem, and that's what he needed at the moment. Just something to get his mind of of the BIG event.

"Now," he said, "where did I put the hot chocolate powder?"

* * *

**(1)** Yeah, I know, super lame using the Jimmy Neutron thing, but I was running out of words to use instead of IDEA.

OMG I'm sorry that this took so long, but I had book reports and math and a Social Studies Paper, and TONS of other things. Hopefully will put them up more quickly! I know that was a bad way to end the chapter, but it's past my bed time, and my parents or my sister are bound to come storming into MY room and lecture me about how I shouldn't stay up past my bedtime. Ugh, okay well i think that's it! teen titan 99 is out! PEACE!

**P.S Should I write the little scene where they make and have their hot chocolate? It wouldn't be that cutesy, but Starfire would start asking questions about Dick, and Robin would have to answer them. It would take up one chapter because it's short and easy to type! **

**ROBSTAR FOREVER! OMGLOLROTFLWAFFLES#YOLO!**


	5. Awkward Coca

**Hey! I'm back! Oh, before I get into the story...**

**THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I'M GETTING ARE WEAK! COME ON PEOPLE AND/OR NERDS! I REALLY LOVE TO READ THEM! SOMETIMES I EVEN TAKE IDEA SUGGESTIONS!**

**P.S I am very sorry this took so long! I'm not the most responsible person in the world!**

* * *

As Robin stirred his hot coca mix in his mug, he glanced over at his friend. She had a confused look on her face and was deep in thought. Robin cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Star?" Starfire jolted. She then met Robin's eyes, and did a half smile.

"Well, the item is, oh, gorfolk!" _GASP!_ after Starfire said this, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, I have forgotten that the correct term is, 'the thing is'."

"And the reason for gasping and quickly covering your mouth is?"

"Gorfolk is the Tameranean swear. I believe on Earth it means sh-... EEEP!" before she could finish her sentence, Robin quickly placed his hands over her mouth.

"Okay Starfire, I think I get it!" he exclaimed. Robin attempted to take his hands away, but it seemed as if he had turned to stone. They both just stood there as if their feet were bolted to the floor, and looked into each other. 'Take you hands away Robin,' he thought.

'No, stay there. You know you'll never end up here like this again!' the other half of his mind thought. Robin's eyes squinted in annoyance as his mind argued with itself.

**Meanwhile, in Starfire's mind**

'What on Earth is Robin doing? I must smack his hands off of my lips.' she thought.

'Wait, NO! He's toughing you! You know that you feel like you are about to melt!' her mind debated.

' I do, but what is he trying to accomplish?' she asked herself.

'Does it really matter?!'

**End**

Slowly , Robin retreated his hands and let them fall to his side. Suddenly, the two started leaning in towards each other. They both started to tilt their heads and close their eyes. Neither of them knew how this had happened, but they weren't about to stop it. Well, one of them was going to. Robin suddenly realized what was happening. His clouded mind became clear, and he quickly came up with an excuse for being so close to Starfire's lips.

"Ah Ha!" he said as he quickly backed his head away from Starfire's. "I new it! You DO have a birthmark above your lips! I-I-I didn't believe Raven when she told me, bu-but I guess she was right!" Robin stuttered. Starfire looked both surprised and confused. Robin was still trying to make it lass awkward, and he was epicly failing. "Your coca's done! I just need to get some marshmallows! Now where did Beast Bot put those? Well they're probably soy, so I might need to look for Cyborgs! Oh, we won't have time for that! Have you ever had those! Man they are delicious!" Robin just kept rambling on and on.

Starfire couldn't decide if she was depressed, or just angry that their lips hadn't connected.

* * *

**OMG I am so sorry. IDK how long the spans between chapters, some might be long, some might be short. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS!**

**DC NATION IS BACK JANUARY 5TH BABY! YES! TEEN TITAND GO COMES IN 2013!  
**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MG!1**


	6. The Falling Graysons

**Hello fellow readers! I just want to start off this chapter by saying, thank you to all the people who reviewed! BTW, Hi Robin'sGirlStar12! I haven't heard from you in a while! **

**Is anyone else excited for Young Justice to come back? OMG I AM! I got a Superboy shirt at the mall the other day and I can't wait to wear it on Saturday! **

**If anyone has any teen titans or young justice news they'd like me to share, please put it into your review, or you can send me a PM.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Both Robin and Starfire made their way back to the sofa in silence because of the previous event. Starfire still had a bit of mixed emotions, and Robin was mentally slapping himself for being an idiot. As Starfire settled down on the sofa, Robin was trying to recall where he had paused the story. He tried desperately tried to remember, but he couldn't.

But he was NOT going to ask Starfire. He would die of embarrassment.

'Wait,' Robin thought. 'You're a hero for cryin' out loud! Get over it! What' s the WORST that could happen by JUST asking?' Robin took in a huge breath, released it, and asked, "Okay Star, where were we? I can't remember."

Starfire raised one eyebrow, crossed her arms, and said, "I am surprised you do not have the memory, Robin." Robin tiled his head gesturing that he was confused.

"If I recall correctly, we were standing right over in that area," she said pointing to the kitchen portion of the common room "and we were making warm chocolate." Robin was going to correct her, but he knew better than to interrupt a Tameranean princess when she sounded annoyed. "Then, when I was about to explain the reason of my gasp, you abruptly put your hands over my mouth." Robin could tell where this was going, and he didn't' t like it.

"Then we started to slowly pull ourselves closer to each other, and right before we got to lip contact, you suddenly pulled away, and rambled on like a bronking sirepus, about complete, how do you put this... nonsense!" Starfire concluded saying. Robin sat there frozen,not knowing what to do or say, while the girl of his dreams, who sat only a couple of feet away from him, with her arms folded and her head turned away from his face, was upset that he hadn't kissed her.

Finally, after a lifetime of awkward silence, Robin cleared his throat and said,"I meant in the story, Star."

Starfire' s eyes widened, realizing what she had just rampaged on about was for nothing. She decided to just drop it, and be her normal cheery self again.

She gripped her chin and looked up at the ceiling. Then she did her famous Starfire gasp. Robin wouldn't admit it, but he loved how she got excited about the tiny things in the world. She would lighten any mood, and that made him smile.

"I recall that we were at the point in the story where a, 'big event' was about to happen. Am I correct?" she asked. Robin's smile slowly disintegrated. Of course that's where they left off. One of the worst parts. Well,he couldn't' stop the story just because he felt uncomfortable talking about the big event to people, especially Starfire. He had already put it aside long enough by pretending he was hungry. He also knew that Starfire would be very depressed if he were to stop the story, and he had already dampened her mood earlier by not, well, you know, making a move.

Robin then closed his eyes, and started the story back up again slowly.

* * *

It was the night the circus was preforming in Emo-city, and The Flying Graysons were about to preform. Dick's parents were already up by the trapeze, and he was standing at the base of the pole that led up to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages!" said the ring master. This was Dick's cue. He started to climb up the ladder."I present to you, the fearless Flying Graysons! And as always, preforming their daring feats, WITHOUT the safety of a net!" The audience below cheered as John and his wife, Mary, stood on the trapeze landing, waving to their fans down below. As Dick's parents gracefully swung on the trapeze, he had just reached the top. He stood proudly and smiled as his presence had been announced. He was about to remove his yellow robe from his body so the crowd so far below him could see his new costume, but a noise above him caught his attention. He looked up, and saw the wires supporting the trapeze were trembling. His mother and father had just swung over to pull him out,but they both gasped. Both Dick and his parents stared at the supporting steel cables.

Then, time decided to be wickedly cruel, and put itself in slow motion.

The cables swung freely with the absence of the bolts that were supposed to keep them stationary.

Dick's mother called his name in desperation as she and her husband decended through the air.

Dick cried out a single word.

"No!"

Then, John and Mary Grayson fell chest first down to the hard, unforiving circus floor.

They did not survive the fall.

The auidence gasped.

Up above on the platform, a now parentless, young, Richard Grayson started to cry immensely.

* * *

**Awwwww... poor Richard. Sorry this took so long. GTG 2BED! GN! Review review review!**

**-teen titan 99**


	7. Welcome Home

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. If you favorite this story, make sure you check out my other story, Bloopers, Outtakes, and Things We Never Saw. It's a series of chapters where I mess up episode of the show, or crate moments that never happened on TV, OR what happened between scenes. (Like commercials.) If anyone has suggestions for the story, I will see what I can do. If I do take the suggestion, I will give you credit for the idea.**

**ANYWAY,**

**Since you appear to already like this story, I'll just keep on typing!**

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the sofa, gripping as if his life depended on it. He remembered that part of the story so vividly, and he hated it. Thinking about it filled him with so much sadness and rage, which only made him grasp the sofa cushions harder.

Starfire, who was sobbing quietly, could no believe what had just happened. 'How did Robin tell this story so well?' she asked herself in her mind. 'It seems as if he has experienced all of these tragic events himself...' Starfire's mind started to wander off to an assortment of possibilities, but she shook all of them away. Then, she emitted five quiet words.

"Robin, are you, the okay?" she asked. Robin didn't say anything, but turned his head away from her. He slowly started allowing salty tears to escape from beneath his thin black and white mask. Starfire lowered her eyebrows in sympathy. She reached her hand out to lighty grasp her friends shoulder, but decided she better not. Instead, she comforted him with words.

"Robin, it is okay to cry." she told him "Even if this is just a fictional tale, it is quite depressing and sad!" I too have shedded tears!" Robin still had his back turned. "Please Robin. Will you at least turn and face me?" she asked as soothingly as she could. Robin turned his neck slightly, and set his tears aside. He sniffled a bit, then turned around fully to Starfire and gave her a half-hearted smile. "You're right, Star." he said quietly. "Everybody deserves to cry at stories. Even if they are just... fiction."

_**FLASH!**_

Robin and Starfire jerked back. The two were so startled, they almost forgot to count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight,"

_**BOOM!**_

Starfire smiled, as did Robin. The storm was slowly creeping out of Jump City, but that didn't mean that the story was over. "Are you ready for me to start talking again?" Robin asked. Starfire gave him a questioned look.

"Does this tales happiness level escalate?" she asked.

"Yeah, it gets happier," Robin stated. "there might be a few negative things here and there, but I did promise you a happy ending, didn't I?" Robin asked Starfire. She nodded, then grabbed a random pillow and rested her head on it gracefully. "Please, complete this story quickly Robin, my eyelids seem to be getting heavier..." Starfire said as her eyes started to flutter shut.

Even though Robin wanted to watch her fall asleep,**(1)** he lightly slapped the side of her face.

"Hey, come on Star. You want to finish or not?" he said softly laughing. Starfire immediately rose her head, and her eyes glowed electric green, and gave Robin an angry stare. Robin lurched back, wonder what on Earth he did to make her mad.

"How dare you!" she nearly shouted. "I have learned that on Earth, that slapping a person on the cheek is very inappropriate! I am surprised that that gesture came from you, Robin!" Robin rose an eyebrow, still confused. Then, he got it. He closed his eyes, and slouched his shoulders a little bit.

"No, Star. What you're thinking about isn't what I did." Robin said explaining. "I'm sorry if I offended you by slapping your cheek, but the inappropriate gesture is when you slap someone on... umm... well... the other... cheek." He concluded, trying not to make it so awkward. Starfire's anger levels decreased, and the bright green in her eyes dissolved, back into her natural shining green orbs. Then, she blushed. "I am sorry, Robin." she said sheepishly. Robin grinned, accepting her apology. But after Robin smiled, Starfire lowered her eyebrows. "But believe me when I say this. If you do slap my facial cheek again, I will not hesitate to zap you with a starbolt." she said as seriously as she could. Robin nodded, even though he knew she would never do anything to hurt him. **(2)**

Robin started up the story once again.

* * *

The next few days after his parents death, it was extremely difficult. There would be occasions where he'd break down crying, or just not talk to anyone. By the time his parent's funeral came, he was almost out of tears.

The day way as gloomy and depressing as humanly possible. As the rain fell down on Emo-City, Richard stood emotionless in front of his parents graves. He stood there in silence, until a man in a black suit and tie came and stood next to him. Little did Richard know, that that man would change the course of his life.

"Hello, Dick." said the man. "I'm..."

* * *

'Okay, now this will be tricky.' Robin thought. 'Names... names... names...' he looked around the room, searching for an answer. Alas, he could not think of anything. He frowned with the left corner of his mouth. 'Come on. Just use it. It's not like Starfire figured it out.'

Little did Robin know, after he finished the story, he'd find out he was wrong about what he thought.

* * *

"Hello, Dick. I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for your' loss." he said calmly.

"Thanks , for everything. I heard you payed for all this." Richard said.

"So, how are you holing up?" asked.

"I'll be okay. Or, at least that's what everyone's been telling me." Richard said. He stared at his parents caskets, and his eyes teared up. He closed them, and let some roll down his cheek. "I miss them. It's just not fair..." he looked up at , who seemed to not be with him at the moment.**(3)**

"Anyway, thanks again." After saying that, Richard walked out out from under the awning, and headed back out into the rain. He could hear and his butler discussing something, but it was muffled through the rain. He just kept walking, not really knowing where to go. Suddenly, was beside him. As Richard was wonder how he came out of nowhere so fast, said, "Dick, come with me. I have someplace I want you to see." he tilted his head, but decided to follow him. What did he have better to do?

Next thing Dick knew, he was in a fancy car, and riding to some location which he did not know yet. Most of the ride, he stared at his feet. When he got to his destination, opened the car door. Dick looked out, and couldn't believe what his eyes were viewing. The most spectacular mansion he'd ever seen. While he was still marveling the gigantic house, put his hand on Dick's shoulder. He looked up at him, and couldn't believe what he told him.

"Welcome home, Dick."

* * *

**1. NO, I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE ROBIN SOUND LIKE ****A CREEPER! HE JUST THINKS SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!**

**2. Well, she has zapped him once. IN HAUNTED, AFTER HE THREATENED HIS TEAM! **

**3. Bruce was remembering his own parents death at the moment.**

**ANYWAY,,,,,,, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT! I really need to write these just during the summer! It takes way too long to type these during the school year! Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you were new to this story, thanks for reading, and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S **Sorry is the story is getting worse.. If it is just put it kindly in the review. Sometimes I take suggestions!


	8. Chicken-Man Unmasked

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! My laptop was going on this rampage, and wasn't working very efficiently. Anyway, a million apologies. Now, since you've all been waiting FOREVER, let's continue!**

"The man that took Richard in as his own must be very loving and kind." Starfire said to Robin. Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, those are the PERFECT words to describe him." Robin said sarcastically. He looked distant, as if his head was lodged somewhere in the past. "Never around, always serious, working around the clock, practically leaving Alfred to take care of him, just crushing his childhood, and turning him into a little soldier. Then letting him move out, without even thinking of taking back what he said. Yeah, loving and kind are just the words to describe him..." Robin muttered.

Starfire tilted her head. "Robin, what In the name of X'al are you. ..."

FLASH

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, elev..."

BOOM!

"Goodness thanks!" Starfire said laying back on the sofa. "The storm is certainly lasting a long amount of time." She glanced at Robin, who was still starting at the floor. She reached out to touch his shoulder, and when she did touch it, he jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you, the o and k?" Starfire asked him.

"Fine, why?" He asked.

"Well," Starfire started."I described the man who adopted Richard, and you began to contradict my saying, which, most of what you said I did not quite understand. Also, you sounded distant. That, Robin, is why I ask if you Are are the o and the k." She explained.

"I did?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded. "Well, It'll be explained in the story, okay?"

Starfire nodded again.

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

It was only a few weeks after Bruce had taken Richard in under his wing, but he was barely ever around. Sure, being the son of a multi-billionaire was cool and all, but it wasn't all that awesome when that billionaire wasn't there that often. As Alfred, Bruce's and now technically his butler put it, " 's work demands much of his time."

In the Wayne Mansion, things could get boring. The only things Dick really did were eat, play video games on his hand-held, and sleep. Sometimes he had small talk with Alfred, but it was very very small talk. But one day while Dicl was palying on his hand-held, Alfred told him to follow him. Dick was confused, but got up and followed his butler. They traveled down many extensive hallways, then finally reached their destination. The room Alfred had led him to had the most magnificent thing he had ever seen in it. Hung honorably above a warm and burning fireplace, was a portrait of Dick's parents.

"I thought you might want to see this." Alfred said in his refined british accent. Richard smiled and his shoulders relaxed as he gazed at the painting. Then his expression turned cold, and he closed his eyes. "One day, Alfred. Zucco's gonna have to pay for what he did. I'm gonna make sure of that." he said declaring his promise. Alfred glanced at the painting, then at the fire still blazing in the fireplace.

"We should prepare for dinner. Perhaps Master Bruce will even join us this evening." Alfred said in a slight sarcastic tone. Dick rolled his eyes slightly.

"And perhaps monkeys will fly out of my butt." he remarked.

* * *

Starfire tilted her head to the side slightly. "What did Richard mean by that? Monkeys flying out of ones behind isn't an illness here on Earth, is it? If this is so, what is the name of it?" Starfire was asking so many questions, Robin thought his mind was going to pop.

"Star, it was a sarcastic expression. I meant... errrrrrr... I mean uhh, RICHARD meant that Bruce probably wasn't going to be joining them for dinner that night." Robin said fastly.

Starfire opened her mouth to ask yet another question, but Robin cut her off by saying, "Okay, now ummm... (cough) where was I?"

* * *

Dick was trying to sleep, but something about the mansion was creeping him out. Also, the storm brewing outside wasn't exactly helping his case. He woke straight up in bed after a lightning flash, possibly like you did. He looked out his window to see a swarm of black bats flapping out of sight. Dick quickly decided he was wide awake, and he had no chances of falling back asleep. So, Dick decided to head downstairs to view his parents portrait once more. He walked down the hallways filled with odd artifacts. He headed for the room with the slight orange and yellow gleam, which he identified as the fire that no one had put out.

He turned the corner, walked over to the plushy chair in front of the fireplace, and plopped down on it. His eyes differed focus from the fire to the picture above its hearth. The glow of the flames seemed to ease his fear from earlier. His eyelids started to close slightly. Dick was just about to slip away into slumber, but a noise behind him stopped him.

* * *

After Robin had said that, there was actually a noise behind he and Starfire that disrupted his story. The doors to the common room slid open, and another titan entered the room.

"Hide!" Robin exclaimed to Starfire. If any of the other titans found him and Starfire sitting alone on the couch in the very early hours of the morning, they'd get the wrong idea and embarrass him for life. So to keep quiet, he told her to hide. Although, Robin didn't expect her to react the way she did. Robin expected her to just duck behind the back of the couch, but instead she flew up and layed her toned figure along the surface of the ceiling. Robin layed on his back on the sofa, and never broke eye contact with the Tameranean princess.

'Who is it?' Robin mouthed.

'Raven.' Starfire mouthed back. Robin could tell Starfire was nervous about getting caught as much as he was. Her forehead was sweating. Robin knew her power of flight was inclined by the feeling of happiness and joy, so feeling fearful and nervous while she was flying was probably difficult for her.

He heard Raven pouring herself a cup of tea, and humming softly. 'Raven, LEAVE!' both the hiding titans thought to themselves. Suddenly, Robin felt something drip on his forehead. It was Starfire's sweat. He looked up at Starfire who looked extremely embarrassed.

"Well that's strange..." Raven said. "I'll have to tell Cyborg that the ceiling has a leak." After that, Raven finally retrieved her leafy beverage and left the room. Both Robin and Starfire let out huge sighs of relief. Robin, who was still on his back, opened his mouth to tell Starfire she could come down, but before he could even utter a single word, he felt something else fall on him that was heavier than sweat. IT WAS STARFIRE.

Robin and Starfire just stared at each other. Robin turned as red as Starfire's hair, which was on either side of his face. Starfire was also a very deep shade of crimson. Robin let out a stutter.

"Starfire?"

"Uhhhh... yes, R-R-Robin?"

"I...umm...need to...uhhh...sit up to...finish the (COUGH)...story." Robin said with his voice changing pitches with ever other word he spoke.

"Yes...of course."Starfire said. She rose up off of Robin, and sat a few feet away from him. Robin also sat up and tried to control himself. He took a few deep breathes and thought to himself, 'Raven, gosh darn you.'

"Robin, before any more awkward events occur, please continue the Richard Grayson story." Starfire said hiding her burning red cheeks behind her long auburn locks.

"Good idea, Star." Robin responded.

* * *

Anyway, the noise behind him was loud, so he peered around the back of the chair. He rotated around to see Alfred. But Alfred was standing in a secret compartment in the wall hidden behind a grandfather clock he hadn't paid much attention to. Alfred stepped out from the wall, pulled a chain in the clock, let the clock lower back into its original position, the walked away. Richard waited until Alfred's footsteps vanished to investigate the secret passage way. He climbed out of the chair, pulled the chain in the clock, let the clock rise up, and stepped into the hidden room. Then, something unexpected happened. The door closed behind him, and the whole room lit up with blue light. He could feel himself descending into the ground below Wayne Manor, and automatically knew he was in an elevator.

When the doors opened, Richard's eyes met many marvelous sights. Weapons from some of Emo-City's worst criminals, and their prison picture proving they were put away. He also saw a huge super-computer. He could tell from his surroundings that he was in the lair of the Chicken Man.** (Robin snorted as he thought of this one.) **The Chicken's Coop.

"Chicken-Man." Richard said aloud. He heard a noise coming from a tunnel from the lower region of the coop. It was the Chickadee, Chicken-Man's sweet crime fighting car. "Uh oh." Richard said as Chicken-Man hopped out of his car and traveled upward in the coop. Richard hid behind a relic in the cave as Chicken-Man passed right by him. Once he felt he was safe, he got up. But to his surprise, standing right in front of him... was Chicken-Man. Dick's eyes widened as he gazed upon the face of the fierce crime fighter. Richard gasped and pointed at Chicken-Man.

"You're..." he began to say. Then, Chicken-Man removed his cowl. (mask) As soon as it fell behind his neck completely, Richard could see that the man behind the mask was his foster father, Bruce Wayne. Richard gasped.

* * *

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. School work takes a lot of time away from my fanfiction writing time. Luckily, SUMMER IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER MY FELLOW TITANS! **

**"Sometimes even heroes need a vacation." **

**Couldn't have said it better myself, Robin. But alas, I have summer band and slight summer school. (Don't worry, I didn't fail a grade. I decided to take it. It's an engineering class. So pumped!)Anyway, I'll probably put up chapters more during the summer. **

**REVIEWS ARE VERY WELL APPRECIATED!**

**BTW, this chapter is almost TWO-THOUSAND WORDS! **

**OH MY DEAR GOODNESS! **

**That's just something I say when things get intense. Try it sometime! It's kinda fun to use it! MAKE ME FAMOUS MY PETS! MWA-HAHAHAHA!**

**ANYWAY... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. To The Circus

**Hola my fellow readers! I got a few people who favorited my story the last time and some people even started following it. Also, I got a few reviews. One said, and I quote the words of RoBiNiSmYbOo,**** "**OMIGOD! YOU FINALLY UPDATED! I thought you were dead!"

**Thank you for that review! I'm going to use that as inspiration to update more often so you people out there don't think I have died and gone to NerdyHeaven.**

**Well, I'm guessing you didn't open this story just to hear me talk.(Or... type? See? Now I'm confusing myself!) ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"I believe the term is, 'Hold up.'" Starfire said holding her hand up, like she was processing what Robin had just told her. "Are you meaning to inform me that the man who took Richard in, Bruce Wayne, was Emo-City's hero, Chicken Man?" she concluded.

"Yeah." Robin said. "I-eeeeerrrrrrr-Richard couldn't believe it either." Robin really wished that he'd stop doing that.

Then, he turned into the tale once more.

* * *

Richard ran back to the elevator, opened the doors, and jumped in. He repeatedly hit the 'up' button. While the doors remained open, he kept staring at Bruce. He couldn't believe it. Words couldn't even form in his head. Before he became overwhelmed with disbelief, the doors finally slid closed, and Richard rocketed upward.

Once he reached the fire room, the grandfather clock rose up. Dick expected to just run out, and dash back to his room and hop into bed, like it was just a dream. But instead of that, he ran out and ran right into Alfred. Alfred had the same shocked look on his face as Richard did. Neither of them spoke until the sound of the secret elevator sounded. The clock rose up on the wall, and Chicken Man A.K.A, Bruce, in fully casual clothes stepped out. He told Dick to sit down. Dick didn't protest. He plopped down on the plush apoulstry, and stared at his father and butler, waiting for questions and answers.

Bruce faced the fire and said,"Under circumstances, it was only a matter of time before you learned my secret." Then he turned to face Richard. "Okay, let's talk about what you saw."

Richard looked at Alfred then at Bruce. "You're the Chicken-Man, the Caw in the night, the world's greatest sleuth, that's you!" he exclaimed pointing at Bruce.

"And it's in large part why you haven't seen a lot of me lately." Bruce knelt down and became eye level with Dick. "I don't want your childhood to be consumed by revenge," he explained. "Like mine was."

Dick looked at the floor, then looked Bruce in the eye and asked, "You're going after Zuco, aren't you?" he looked up at the portrait of his parents and became filled with rage and anger. "No, that's for me. I wanna make sure Zuco gets what's coming for him." He stated.

"Maybe we should finish this in the morning, it's late." Bruce said walking out of the room. As Bruce got closer to the exit, Dick raised an eyebrow. "Late for Bruce Wayne, but early for the Chicken-Man." He said to himself.

**LATER THAT VERY EVENING IN THE WAYNE MANSION**

Richard woke up. He didn't know how, but he could just tell that Bruce wasn't there. He knew he was going after Zuco. He had to help. He didn't care if Bruce wanted to do a good deed and avenge his parents death, Dick wanted to do it himself.

So he got up. He went to the fire room and took the elevator down to the Chicken Coop. He walked over to the computer and muttered, "If I find Chicken-Man, I find Zuco." He clicked a random button on the enormous keyboard. Suddenly, the Chicken-Man insignia (Which was an egg) appeared on the screen and it flashed on what seemed to be some sort of map. Richard read the map and depicted where Bruce was.

"The circus." He said depressingly. He then looked at his apparel, which was just a pair of red pajamas. "I can't go dressed like this." Then it hit him. HIS OLD CIRCUS COSTUME. Dick smiled and ran for his costume. He made a few adjustments, such as adding a cape, sleeves, belt, and now that he had to keep his identity a secret, a mask. He finished as quick as he could and headed for the circus.

* * *

"Is Richard going to confront Tony Zuco?" Starfire asked.

"I'll get to it, don't worry." Robin said.

"Robin?" Starfire asked again.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question about Richard."

Robin didn't quite know how to react to that. The most casual thing he could say back was, "What?"

"What was this boys physical appearance?" Starfire asked. 'Darn he curiosity.' He thought to himself.

"Ummmmm….. Well, he had…. Black hair…. A boyish face… lean….. kind of short at the time, but he probably got two times taller than he was back then and he probably got a bit more muscular and…." Robin rambled on.

"Yes, Robin. But what was the color of this child's eyes?" she questioned.

"Wha…. What?" Robin nearly choked on the question.

"His eyes. The shade of the boys optical orbs." She pushed. Robin really didn't want to answer this. He knew it was childish, but he didn't feel comfortable sharing this information. He did bargain this happening when he started the story.

"His eyes… well…. They were… still are…. I mean…"

_**FLASH!**_

"One…..Two…..Three…..Four…..Five…..Six…Seven….Eigh t…Nine…Ten…..Eleven…..Twelve…"

_**BOOM!**_

"Joy! The storm of thundering is as you say, is 'passing by fast!' I hope we are able to complete the tale of Richard John Grayson before the sun exposes itself."

This was Robin's chance. In a big haste, he revved up the tale YET AGAIN.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that took a while. Summer vacation started and I've been busy. But now I think I can get a bit done before Summer School starts up. I've been trying to complete some past ideas, too. I got a new one and it's a BB-Rae story and I think I might make it a rated T story for violence. It'll probably be a lot later in the year though, so STAY POSTED! **

**You know what else you could do? Check out my PROFILE! It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-TeenTitan99**


	10. The Egg Hatches

**Hello my people. How are you? Oh! I just remembered. **

**Dear Anna R,**

**Thank you for the reviews! I don't know why I like them so much. I think it's just because I feel noticed in this huge jumble of authors on this website. Anyway, here are some answers to your questions….**

**-Dick is about 9 or 10. **

**-If you want to discover his eye color, try reading my story So Many Tries to See His Eyes. It was my first story, so don't be upset if it's bad.**

**-In case you want to skip number 2, they're azul. (SPANISH)**

**-I think Teen Titans Go is very humorous, but I think I'm speaking for EVERYONE in this writing category when I say; "WE WANT A SEASON 6!" (It would be cool if the memory lost Terra was a main part in it. I believe Raven's magic at the end of THE END PART THREE was how she got un-stone-ified.**

**-If you want to see where Robin came from, go on YouTube and check out "The Batman: A Matter of Family." I kind of used that episode to help with the story.**

**Thank you all for coming! And with that out of the way, I allow you to read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE BATMAN**

* * *

Richard ran into the circus tent and climbed up into the rafters. He got up there in time to see Chicken-Man tied to a wheel, and Zuco tossing knifes at him, barely missing him every time, down below. His eyes widened, knowing he had to help. Down below he could hear them talking.

"Why did you give up such a promising career?" Chicken-Man asked Zuco.

"Well, on day… I missed." Zuco said in his sly tone shrugging his shoulders. Richard knew this was his chance. He kicked a sandbag and it tumbled down through the air, and hit the knife Zuco threw causing it to hit the ground. Both Zuco's and Chicken-Man's eyes widened. Then Dick flipped down from above and landed right in front of Chicks. (A.K.A Chicken-Man) Tony Zuco smirked.

"So, the Chick's got family too. Cute." He commented before charging at Richard. Richard reacted quickly. He leaped into the air, jumped on the back of Zuco's neck, jumped off of it, and landed behind him. He got up though and started to chase Richard. Dick hopped from podium to podium. Then he swung around a pillar and kicked Zuco right in the face. Dick stared at him as he laid there. Then Zuco turned around and flashed Dick an angry expression. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" he asked Dick. Dick growled and charged again. But he wasn't expecting Zuco to fight back. He punched Dick square in the abdomen. Dick grieved in pain and fell to ground. Then Zuco grabbed a juggler's pin and used it like a bat to hit Dick across the floor.

"I watched you take down my brothers, Chicken-Man. Now it's your turn to watch." Zuco said batting the pin against his hand. He raised it above his head about to strike Dick in the face. But then, just before he could strike, Chicken-Man broke free from his restraints and kicked Zuco in the side. Zuco flew across the room, and landed with a spectacular thud. The Chicken-Man unleashed a barrage of punches on Zuco. Once he stopped, Zuco ran for the trapeze. He raced up the ladder, eager to get away. But to his misfortune, there was no escape. Chicken-Man had reached the top of the ladder and started to close in on Zuco. Then, just when it looked like the murderer would be caught, he slipped on the edge of the platform, and tumbled down to the ground, just like his victims did. Chicken-Man tried to grab his suit coat, but it was too late. It looked like Zuco was headed for death, but suddenly Richard swung by on a rope, caught Zuco, and carried him back to the platform. Zuco let out a sigh of relief, and passed out. Richard glanced at Bruce, letting him know that it was over. They had done it. The murderer of Dick's parents had been caught.

* * *

"Oh, thank X'al! I am content that he was captured." Starfire said getting up and stretching he back. "You were correct, Robin. That conclusion was most delightful. I thank you for the story….." she said walking away.

"Starfire, that wasn't the end of the story." Robin said lightly tugging her hand like he was a kid. His face turned red as Starfire stared at their hands, and quickly width drawled it. He rubbed the back of his neck and coughed slightly. "Well, that wasn't the end of the WHOLE story. There's more to it. Don't you want to learn what happened to Richard afterward?" he asked her.

"Yes." Starfire said. "But does this tale consume anymore large quantities of time? I believe that the storm is going to be over soon and according to that earthly time measuring device," she said pointing towards a clock. "It will be dusk very soon, and we have not gotten any rest in quite a while." Starfire completed with a yawn.

"I know Star, I'm tired too. At least I got you sleepy again. But am I really that boring?" he questioned. Starfire was hit with a wave of panic.

"No! Robin you are the least boring being I have knowledge of! You are kindest, sweetest, most loyal, most caring, bravest, and most honest person I know of." Starfire said. Her face turned slightly red afterwards, realizing she had just confessed A LOT of things to Robin. Robin turned red a little bit after she did. He emitted a fake cough and pulled at the color of his costume.

"Okay, let's get going before dawn."

* * *

Later that night, the Emo-City police came a Zuco was arrested. Chicken-Man and Richard stood just beyond the circus fence watching the happenings down below. "Nice save." Chicken-Man said."But I thought you wanted Zuco to get what was coming to him."

"Well, he did….. didn't he? Justice." Richard said not even glancing at Bruce. Bruce looked down below.

"I've been thinking, Dick. I don't think Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you properly." He said.

"Yeah, kinda noticed he's never around." Dick responded. "But if not Bruce Wayne, how about the Chicken-Man?" he asked. Bruce looked off into the distance.

"We'd have to give you a name….." he trailed off. Dick looked down, then his eyes widened. He pulled at the R on his costume and said, "How about…. Red-Bird?" he suggested. Bruce didn't respond.

"I could call myself Rooster. That way I can keep the R and stay with the whole 'farm birds' thing you got going." Richard said. Bruce looked at him and nodded. Dick smiled. He put his leg on the fence and stared off into the Emo-City night along with his new crime fighting father.

* * *

**I hope you all like that chapter! I finally got through typing that episode out! YAY! Now I'm kinda just going on my imagination to fill the gaps. Wish me luck! Oh, Anna R, I hoped those things at the top helped. I tried not to mention his eye color to make it dramatic, though I'm beginning to think it only made some people slightly upset. **

**STAY TUNED, TITANS!**

**There is more story to come! I have to work it all the way up to present day! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. The Realization

**Hey bros. I got hooked on PewDiePie. Now I'm going to be calling you guys' bros.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF PEWDIEPIE, HE'S HILARIOUS! HE'S A SWEEDISH GAMER AND HE ROCKS!**

**(BEWARE, HE USES HEAVY LANGUAGE SOMETIMES!)**

**Anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed and to those of you who didn't I thank you for taking time to read the chapter anyway.**

**Now that I've kinda finished with the whole 'HOW HE BECAME ROBIN' part of the story, I'm just going to continue on to how he got to where he is now. Since I don't have anything like an episode to help me go in the right direction, some of this will just be from my head. Don't worry; I've got good ideas in there. It's not just a FANGIRL WONDERLAND where I'm CONSTANTLY thinking about RobStar and BBRae….. Heh heh….. (COUGH) …..**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That labored out well! Now Richard and Bruce can fight the evil together as father and offspring! They surely must be happy!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin crossed his arms.

"Well, like all good things on this planet, that sort of came to an end." Robin said to nobody in particular. Starfire sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow. Obviously, Robin had sparked her extensive fuse of interest. He knew he'd have to keep going to make her happy. **(1)HE LOVES TO DO THAT. COME ON, WE ALL KNOW IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard and his adoptive father, Bruce fought many battles together against the wretched forces of Emo-City. It seemed like it could last forever. But as the years went by, Richard realized he was not as happy as he was at the beginning. He felt as if he wasn't as appreciated as Chicken-Man. He felt like he was just…..well… a _sidekick._ He knew that was his actual title, but he didn't like it. This thought kept tugging and gnawing at Dick's mind, and eventually it affected his combat. Incidents happened occasionally, but one night, Dick just _snapped._

One night during a fight with The Penguin, he was taunting Chicken-Man, but not paying any kind of attention to Rooster. That made Rooster a _little _angry. So, Rooster chased after The Penguin. The Penguin was too focused watching Chicken-Man getting pummeled by his henchmen, that he didn't notice Rooster until he heard running feet behind him. When he turned, he got pounced on and attacked.

Rooster beat the stuffing out of The Penguin, and didn't stop until he got pulled off of him by Bruce.

"Rooster! Stop it!" he struggled to say. The tween thrashed in his arms, but began to calm when he was dropped on the ground. Chicken-Man ran over to The Penguin to see that he was bleeding and bruised badly. "Don-don-don-don't bring that deranged sidekick of yours near me a-a-a-again! I g-g-g-give up! Take me to jail! I'll stay put if it means I can stay away fr-fr-from h-h-him!" he stuttered in fear.

"What did you do?" Chicken-Man asked turning towards Rooster. Rooster just flashed an angry expression on his face. He squinted his eyes at The Penguin, which caused his to shiver in fear, and then shot his grappling hook off into the distance and swung out into the dark night of Emo-City.

**LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE CHICKEN COOP**

"What was that?" Bruce said removing his cowl from his head.

"What was what?" Dick said in a snippy tone. He was sitting in front of the Chick-Computer. His arms were crossed and he looked angry.

"You know what. The fierce and unnecessary attack on The Penguin. Why'd you do it?" Bruce said demanding an answer.

"He had to be stopped. Plus, you were busy. Isn't that a _sidekick's job_? To take care of the other stuff while the _big important hero_ takes care of his stuff?" Richard hissed.

"Is _THAT_ what this is about?! Dick, I never thought you'd get upset about such a stupid thing like that." Bruce said. Dick swiveled the chair around to face his father.

"Well, you thought wrong!" he yelled. "This whole town, they all love _you._ Not _us_. They only pay attention to the BIG superheroes. Not the tiny sidekicks….. They just allow them to rot and die in the shadow left by to hero. No one appreciates the _assistant._ All these years, not anything. On the news, "_Chicken-Man saves Emo-City." _Chicken-Man this, Chicken-Man that. Yet does anyone know I helped?!" Dick was now pacing the Chicken-Coop, throwing miscellaneous items around in acts of aggravation. Bruce was just standing there, staring at his son as he threw things around in a fit.

"Dick! Stop it! You're acting like an attention seeking child!" he yelled angrily.

"You don't help this case, either!" Dick barked, pointing his finger at Bruce. "You always treat me like a kid! You never send me to do any important things during missions and I get stuck doing the lame stuff!" he screamed.

"Go hang your costume up, Dick." Bruce said. Dick stared at him. "You heard me. You don't like being Rooster, fine. This has gone on long enough. Go hang your costume up, you're done."

Richard walked to the elevator, went up it, and ventured to his room. In a furious rant, he threw all of his belongings into a bag, and put on some regular clothes and headed for the garage. He slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed a helmet, then hopped on his red motorcycle. "You can make me stop fighting beside you as Rooster, but that doesn't mean I can't still BE Rooster." He said under his breath. With that being said, Dick took off into the stormy night. When he looked back in his review mirrors, he could see his last glimpse of Wayne Manor, and Bruce standing by the front steps, not even attempting to stop him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Richard just….. abandoned his father? After all he did for him? That was a foolish move on the boy's part. I cannot comprehend that….."

"He treated him like NOTHING Starfire! He deserved it! He was a terrible person who cared NOTHING about his feelings, just work work work and justice! Always focused on the city's protection, not thinking about how his own son was feeling. He had his head SO stuck on the present situation, he couldn't see what was going on around him! WHO DOES THAT?!" Robin practically yelled. His outburst echoed through the common room for a few moments. It startled Starfire, what had just occurred. She was huddled in a tiny ball. She was now concerned for Robin. He was breathing heavily and had his fists clenched.

"Robin?" Starfire said quietly.

"What?!" Robin yelled. Starfire hopped in her seat.

"I am sorry to say this, I truly am, but the man you just described sounds very similar to you." she told the Boy Wonder. Robin just sat there. His fists and shoulders loosened. His breathing slowed. Could it be true? Was he practically Bruce?

'Oh my gosh, what have I done?' Robin thought to himself. He looked down at the floor and put his head in his hands. "You are completely right, Starfire. I am just like Bruce Wayne." He said depressingly. Starfire slowly rested her hand on his back.

Starfire couldn't tell why Robin was so disturbed by this. It wasn't like Bruce Wayne was a real person, right? And if he was, why would Robin care if he was like him? Starfire had many questions swirling in her pretty little cranium, but at the moment, she was mostly concerned about her best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HEY! I was expecting that to be longer, but cut me some slack, I typed that all tonight! It's very late! I got a new log pillow. Her name is Dot. I have another on and his name is Derek. I love them both very much. But I love RICHARD GRAYSON! That's actually my DS nickname. I'M SERIOUS! I'm going to go. They've found me and I have to hide before they find my fingerprints at the scene! GOTTA RUN!**

**-TeenTitan99**

**P.S I was kidding about the whole crime thing. Just me going insane at Midnight! **

**GOOD NIGHT BROS! BRO-FIST! Just kidding, that's another PewDiePie thing. **

**NIGHT!**

**REVIEW MY PETS! REVIEW TO TELL ME TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS! MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**P.P.S I don't know what I had that had sugar in it…**


	12. First Impressions

**Guetentaug. I love this website. I get the weirdest story ideas and yet I can write them and put them on here and you guys just get it. None of my friends are as obsessed with this show as much as my followers! I feel like I'm surrounded by my people, which I know sounds weird, but it's the only way I can put it. **

**What I'm really trying to say is thank you all so much for favoriting, following, reviewing, and READING my stories. If it weren't for you all, I probably wouldn't be writing! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh, BTW. I used the Teen Titans episode, "Go!" for most (Okay, a lot) of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, no one would watch it, or there would be at least ten seasons of it!**

* * *

It took Robin a few minutes to calm his mind, and when he finally did, he decided to continue the story.

* * *

Richard rode his motorcycle in his Rooster costume very far away from Emo-City. Being the foster son of a multi-billionaire didn't hurt at the gas pump, so he could go as far as he wanted. Dick vowed NEVER to go back to Emo-City. Well, unless he absolutely had to.

He also never wanted to take the costume off again. He was Rooster, and Rooster was him. From then on, he would never go back to being Richard John Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the circus kid whose parents got murdered, or the rich kid. He'd be Rooster. The new and solo hero.

Suddenly, Rooster heard the sound of the ocean. He had made it. When the ocean was actually in his sight, he pulled into a town called…..

* * *

Okay… he couldn't use Jump City's actual name. It totally spelled, D-E-A-D G-I-V-E A-W-A-Y. So, with Robin being as clever as he was, he smirked and sculpted his idea into the story.

* * *

He entered a town called 'Hop City'. It was just before sun down and the city's skyline lit up like a huge Christmas tree. Rooster stopped his motorcycle and stared at the city.

"This is it, Rooster. You did it. You got away from Chicken-Man and now you have a new city to protect." He said to himself. He rode off into a thin forest surrounding the city and parked his vehicle. Then he covered it up, looked up at the moon in the sky, and ran off into the city to stop the evil that existed in its center

* * *

"Richard, pardon me, now Rooster has found a new city to guard on the western section of America?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah, he drove as far as he could to get away from his old life. He wanted to start over, so why not try someplace you've never heard of to get your feet wet?" Robin half asked and half stated. Starfire tilted her head slightly.

"Why would Rooster get his feet wet? Is this because it was raining and the boy was not wearing shoes at the moment?" she asked honestly. Robin knew he should have explained that better.

"I meant that he was trying to take a first try at something and see if he would do a good job. Trying to get used to what might happen more often. 'Getting your feet wet' is just an expression meaning that." Robin elaborated. Starfire's confused stare melted and she smiled happily. She nodded, allowing Robin to continue.

* * *

Rooster heard police sirens while patrolling the city and raced to the scene. He got there just in time to see a regular bank robber running away with a sack of money. Before the police could catch him though, he ducked into an alley. Rooster stared at the robber and squinted his eyes in disgust. A low life thief for his first night. Whoop-dee-doo.

The robber began to walk away, but Rooster knew he had to stop him. He jumped to the roof across the alley way, causing a 'WOOSH' sound and casting a shadow across the narrow passage. The robber held up his crowbar and grunted in confusion. He backed away and started walking again. Rooster then threw his bird-a-rang at the crowbar, and the thief dropped it. The robber looked worryingly into the shadows. "I don't want trouble, okay?" he said, his voice quivering slightly.

Behind him, a swarm of bats flew in. The robber covered his face to shield himself. Then Rooster said from the shadows in a low tone, "You should have thought about that before you committed the crime." He then came out of the darkness of the alley and attacked the man. The guy tried to fight back, but he was no match for the now TEEN wonder. He sat up from his dazed state and stared at Rooster. "Hey, this isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with…"

"Just moved here, and from now on, I work alone." Rooster said cutting off the robber before he could say the retched name.

Suddenly, an object that looked like an electric green comet passed by over-head, and crashed a few blocks away. Rooster knew he had to investigate, but he had to take care of the thief, too. So, he tied him up and hung him upside down in the alley. The police would find him anyway. Then, Rooster ran off to the scene of the impact.

* * *

"What was the so called, 'comet' that passed over Rooster's head?" Starfire asked in suspense.

"I'm getting to it, just give me a minute to think….."Robin said as his mind wandered off. He knew what the so called 'comet' was. It was Starfire! The only reason he remembered that day so vividly was because it was the day the girl of his _dreams_ entered his life, and it was the day he'd met all his team mates. But he couldn't let her know that! He HAD to change a lot of details if he didn't want her to uncover the truth, so right away Robin's mind went to work to try and find a cover up.

* * *

Rooster arrived at the scene of commotion to see a tall female alien destroying objects lying about the plaza. She was quite attractive in Rooster's perspective, but he knew he had to stop her. Just as she was trying to destroy the balcony of what looked like the town's local pizza place, he leaped up onto the roof of a car and threw a bird-a-rang at the piece of metal that surrounded the outlining of her face. His projectile hit his target. The alien grunted in pain, then turned angrily towards Rooster. Clearly, he had gotten her attention.

"Who are you?" Rooster questioned the foreigner while assuming a fighting stance. The girl seemed annoyed with his question and began attacking. Rooster dodged every blow she sent at him. Rooster eventually threw an explosive at her feet, which seemed to daze her a bit. Rooster backed away from the smoke. When it cleared, he saw the girl standing straight and undamaged. Suddenly, much to Rooster's shock, the alien kicked a car up in the sir then kicked it straight at him. Thanks to his sharp reflexes, he flattened himself against the street and avoided becoming a broken egg. The car flew off and hit a building with a large BOOM. Rooster got up and grunted.

"Stronger than she looks." He said looking at where the automobile landed. When Rooster turned back to face the alien girl, she was already charging at him. She hit him with the odd metal object wrapped around her lower arms and hands and sent him tumbling across the pavement.

The girl tried to hit him again, but Rooster had drawn his staff from his utility belt. He swatted her a few feet away into a car with a "HII-YAA!" The girl got up from the crushed vehicle just as Rooster's staff crumbled in his hands. This girl was strong, and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. But what she didn't know was that, he would do the same. The girl popped her neck and said something in what was _clearly _not English.

Just as the alien was about to strike him again with her strange hand covering, an odd colored ram butted her in the side. The alien landed only feet away when the ram morphed into a young looking boy in a goofy mask. He saluted Rooster and said, "X danger watch member Critter Lad sir. How may I…." the boy stared at Rooster in awe. "Wowzers! You're Rooster, aren't you sir?" Critter Lad said twisting in his place.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir." Rooster said sounding annoyed with the morphing child. The boy's eyes just seemed to sparkle with delight. He saluted Rooster and said, "Well let me just say that it's an honor to be….."

"Critter Lad, was it?" Rooster asked him.

"Yes, sir?" Critter Lad questioned. Rooster pointed to Critter Lad's right to signal that they were in trouble. The two boys turned in time to see the alien had recovered and was now prepared to attack both of them. She had somehow managed to pick up a bus! She tossed it at the boys, who automatically fled the scene. Then from out of nowhere, a guy in sweatpants and hoodie appeared and miraculously CAUGHT the bus. He grunted, then tossed the bus aside and yelled, "YO! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?!" Critter Lad appeared in front of him and pointed at the alien girl.

"She started it!" he stated. The girl hit the ground with the metal object that was concealing her hands, causing a small tremor. The outer layer of the metal casing came off and hit the ground with a CLANK. Suddenly, the girl's hands glowed the same color as her eyes had been, and she shot bolts of light at the three. They began running to the bus, having to dodge the energy beams the girl was shooting at them. The girl also struck miscellaneous billboards and building, causing multiple explosions. The three boys ducked behind a bus to catch their breath while the girl stopped attacking.

"Girl's gonna wreck to whole city!" The guy in workout clothing said.

"I won't let her, I won't lose this fight." Rooster said punching a fist into his other hand in determination. When the boys turned to leave their wall of shelter, a wall of black energy stood in their path. They all gasped in wonder. "Maybe…fighting isn't the answer." Said a female voice. Rooster turned around to see a cloaked figure. She looked away from them as the wall of black disappeared. Everyone stood in silence for a bit, until Rooster said "Stand down."

"What, do you think you're the boss or somethin'? The boy in all sweat wear asked.

"Just give me a chance." Rooster said. He walked towards the girl, whose hands were steaming due to the attack she unleashed on them earlier. Once she saw him coming towards her, she automatically stood up and summoned power to her hands. They glowed and the alien growled fiercely. Rooster backed up slightly, showing he didn't want trouble.

"Easy, my name is Rooster, and I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna help." The girl stepped forward and exclaimed something else in a foreign language. Rooster drew an object from his utility belt. "It's okay, look." He said holding up the strange object. When Rooster stepped forward, he took hold of the strange metal cufflinks on the girl's arms and began fiddling with them using the object he had in his hands. Slowly, he unlocked the mechanism and it dropped off her hands with a large THUD. The girl rubbed her wrists.

"There, now maybe we can be….."

* * *

'Should I even mention the kiss?" Robin thought worryingly. "What if she remembers? What if she find out this whole thing wasn't just a…. ugh. Why did you do this to yourself?'

* * *

The girl took Rooster by surprise when she dipped him on his back and kissed him for about five seconds. She let him go and he fell to the ground. He stared at her in disbelief. "If you desire not to be annihilated, you will leave me be!" she shouted before turning around and flying out of sight. Everyone just stood there until someone broke the awkward silence left by the girl.

"So, I'm Critter Lad, who are you?" he asked facing the other guy.

* * *

"That sounds slightly familiar…" Starfire said as she tried to think of what it was.

"It does?" Robin said nervously.

"Yes…. Except the BOY dipped the GIRL on her back then kissed her and left her. I believe I saw it on a series of the television the day of other." Starfire said.

"Oh…. Good. I thought you meant you remem…" Robin started to say. Starfire stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "I mean… good you remembered where it was from. That was probably going to make you go insane! Heh heh…" PHEW! Robin said wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

* * *

**THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, BROS! I feel very proud of myself! Over two thousand words! GO ME! I'm going to celebrate with some sleep! No, seriously. It's past midnight and it took me about two days to type this chapter! **

**I'm sleeping in my fort. I made it a couple days ago and I've been sleeping in it. I don't act my age, but I don't care. I act according to what I like and who I am and no one can change that about me!**

**I got a review from GERMANY! That's so cool! It was a guest, so I can't thank you by saying your username, but thank you German dude! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me about your favorite parts of the story, or chapter, or anything else. **


	13. Names

**Hello Bros. How's it goin'? **

**Hey! I saw 'MAN OF STEEL'. It was awesome. I brought my stuffed Superman to the theatre to watch it too. We had fun! **

**Sorry this chapter took sooooo long to come out. Summer School leaves me drained at the end of the day. Even though I have fun there, it's still very tiring. I thought the last chapter would be long enough to satisfy you guys for a while, but then I realized I had pretty much had just typed up an episode, not my own story ideas. In this chapter I believe it will be more of my ideas. **

**Oh and here is some of the things I changed the names into.**

**Robin-Rooster**

**Beast Boy- Critter Lad**

**Cyborg- READ TO FIND OUT**

**Raven- READ TO FIND OUT**

**Starfire-NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, STILL WORKING ON IT**

**Jump City- Hop City**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS **

* * *

Rooster shook his head and stood up. The girl he was trying to stop, the alien who was destroying the street, the foreigner who was terrorizing the civilians, had just… kissed him. He couldn't believe it. He felt like grinning like a boy who just had his first kiss, (Which he was.)but he knew had and to focus on the main problem. He was about to exit the scene, then sweat suit guy said, "Well, whoever she is, the girl sure knows how to make an impression."

"I think WE made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city is saved, mission accomplished! Right, sir?" Critter Lad asked Rooster.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Rooster said glaring at him.

"Rodger." Critter Lad obeyed.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." Rooster said turning and walking away from the three other heroes.

"You're gonna track down the alien?" the girl in the blue cloak questioned.

"I have to find out is she's a threat." Rooster replied.

"More like find out is she'll give him another kiss." The sweats guy scoffed. Critter Lad ran up behind Rooster. He stopped a few feet behind him before asking, "Hey, sir? I mean, Rooster? Do you maybe….."

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team." Rooster said cutting him off. Critter Lad's shoulders sank. He rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Need a side-kick?" As Rooster walked further away, he could hear him questioning the others if they wanted to do something with him.

Suddenly, a huge shadow passed over head. Rooter looked up to see that it was a giant space ship. He heard Critter Lad exclaim, "DUDE!" Rooster ran back to the place where he had disembarked from to join the others in watching the enormous shuttle. An object resembling a torch came out of the ship and landed on a small island in the bay of the city and flamed.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Sweats said.

"Or enemies." Rooster added coming in from behind. They all raised an eyebrow. A hologram sprouted out of the top of the torch and a big and gruesome creature was in view.

"People of Earth," he said in a scratchy voice. "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very DANGEROUS prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimum damage. But if you attempt to assist her, you destruction **will be absolute**." Then the hologram vanished. The huge doors to the torch opened and creatures resembling the one from the hologram started flying out.

"That's a BIG ship." Sweats stated.

"And those are some scary lookin' aliens." Critter Lad added.

"They told us NOT to interfere." The girl in the cloak reminded them as the alien flew across the bay.

Sweats turned towards Rooster. "You're still going after her, aren't you?" he asked. Rooster nodded. Critter Lad turned towards him with a pleading look in his eyes. "Can we come too?" he asked.

"I suppose I _could_ team up… just this once." He said grinning. The others smiled at him. As the others started walking away to track down the escaped prisoner, the girl in the cloak stayed behind. Rooster turned around and noticed that she wasn't moving. "You in?" he asked her.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I REALLY am, you wouldn't want me around." She said turning away. Roster came up behind her and put his gloved hand on her shoulder. "I know enough." He said kindly. The girl smiled and followed Rooster, Critter Lad, and Sweats down the debris filled street.

* * *

"Robin, I must say that this story of yours hears very familiar…." Starfire said.

"Star, I made this story up!" Robin said chuckling. "Well, some of it….."

"Hmm?" Starfire emitted tilting her head. "Did you speak, Robin?"

"NO! I mean, yeah! What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?! How else do you tell a story? Well, you could read it, but the author to a story like this would have to be INSANE to write it! It takes so much time! Heh…. heh heh… ANYWAY…."

* * *

The teens were hiding from the fiendish blue aliens in an alleyway. When the coast was clear, Rooster instructed his new team. (With him being the portage of a big time superhero, the four didn't really have to vote on who should be leader.)

"Alright, we need some way to track…."

"She's near." The girl in the cloak stated. The three boys stared at her oddly. She looked quite embarrassed and glanced at the ground. "I can sense things." She said a bit quieter.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" Critter Lad said enthusiastically. He morphed into a blood hound and started sniffing for a trace of the alien's trail. Rooster and the cloaked girl turned towards Sweats. He looked down at his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Rooster had heard that he was in a terrible accident and that he was almost all machine now, but he didn't quite believe it until then. His arm had some sort of device on it, and hopefully it'd be useful.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." He told the others.

"Good." Rooster commented.

"I've got her trail!" Critter Lad exclaimed. Sweats looked down at his arm. The screen displayed sound waves. "And I can hear her heart beat." He said. They all turned and followed the trail.

* * *

"Robin, I am slightly cold…." Starfire said. Robin looked over at her to see she was shivering. He glanced up at the vents in the ceiling and sighed. "Guess the morning AC kicked in." he said. He knew what that meant. It was almost four in the morning, and it also meant he and Starfire had been in the common room for almost two hours, and his story was taking forever. He'd have to hurry things up.

In the mean time, Starfire was still shivering. He made a sympathetic face and reached behind his back. Starfire looked over at him in confusion. Robin smiled and pulled his cape off.

"Robin…." Starfire said. He waved his hand, gesturing for her to come closer. She turned slightly red and scooted over next to the attractive teen. She rested her head on his shoulder and Robin placed his black cape over their laps. Starfire hugged his arm and let out a sigh of delight. Robin smiled and blushed a little at the sight of the gorgeous green eyed alien lying next to him.

Then he sat up straight, cleared his throat, and spoke.

* * *

The three teens were following Sweats who was still on the girl's trail. It was kind of quiet until Critter Lad struck up a conversation.

"Soooo….. What are all of your guys' names?" he asked. The cloaked girl, Rooster and Sweats all stared at him. He looked right back at them. "I mean, really. What ARE your guys' names? Seriously, if we're gonna be a team I wanna know."

"We're not an official team." Rooster replied. "Plus you already know my name."

"Rooster doesn't count. I mean REAL names." Critter Lad said.

"You don't need to know my real name. NO ONE needs to know my real name. From now on, I'm just… Rooster." He said. Critter Lad fell a little silent, and then turned to Sweats and the cloaked girl. Sweats had turned back around, facing forward. He knew that Critter Lad was awaiting an answer, though.

"You can just call me Sweats for now." He said not even turning around. Critter Lad smiled, happy that he was gaining progress. Then he and Rooster, who was starting to listen to the conversation, glanced over at the quiet girl in the cloak. Her eyes met theirs and she let out a huff of defeat.

"My name is Crow." She said in a dead sounding voice, as if she didn't care that they knew now. Critter Lad beamed, content that his attempt to loosen up his team mates had worked. Then, before they could start another round of awkward silence, Sweats said, "We're getting really close. She's really close by, so get ready for a fight."

"Or just send in Rooster. She seems to have a soft spot for him." Critter Lad said. Rooster glared at him.

They stopped when the city's video store came into view. It looked pretty normal, with the exception of the huge hole in the wall, still burning at the edges. The four teens all made eye contact, and nodded. They strolled over the opening, preparing themselves for what they might be facing in moments.

* * *

**THERE! I finished another chapter. So now, just to refresh your minds, **

**Robin-Rooster**

**Starfire-TBA (To be appraised)**

**Beast Boy- Critter Lad**

**Cyborg- Sweats**

**Raven- Crow**

**That's all, folks! See you next time in….. STORMY NIGHTS AND HAPPY ENDINGS!**

**GO BLACKHAWKS! GO CHICAGO! **


	14. We've Got A City To Save

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but remember I'm still in Summer School. Don't worry though. I'll be out on Tuesday. Then next month I have Band Camp! (I proudly play the CLARINET!) Band Camp is only Mondays-Thursdays though. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! (I got a lot of nice reviews, by the way! Thank you to all of you who sent them. I write for you!) This will probably be the LAST CHAPTER I USE AN ACTUAL EPISODE IN. The next chapter will probably be mostly my ideas. : )**

**THE BLACKHAWKS WON THE STANLEY CUP, AMIGOS! GO CHICAGO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, no one would've watched at and it would've been a lot cheesier. **

**AND BEAST BOY AND RAVEN WOULD'VE KISSED IN, 'THE END' PART ONE, TWO, OR THREE.**

* * *

"Robin, what did this female alien look like?' Starfire asked. "Was she hideous? The women of the Zarglack Nomads are known for their gruesome appearances."Robin looked off into space.

"Actually, to Richard she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Her skin was perfectly tanned with no visible flaws. Her eyes sparkled like priceless jewels. Her hair flowed in the wind and was so bright sometimes it seemed to be flaming. Plus, she always had a distinct aroma that could make anyone fall head over heels for her. She was brave, and the strongest girl ever. She was simply amazing. Well...she still is." Robin said blushing slightly. Starfire smiled as she squeezed his arm and sank into the sofa.

'Robin seems to know this story very well. It is if he has known this tale for as long as his life spans. How could he possibly remember all the distinct details, such as dialogue, names, and description all so vividly? He did inform me that the tale was fictional, correct?' she thought to herself. She looked up at The boy's masked and occasionally lightning lit face, and almost melted. He was her best friend. He was her hero. He was her everything. Why would he lie to her?

Starfire shrugged off her previous feelings of doubt and gazed out into the stormy night, awaiting her happy ending.

* * *

The four heroes, Rooster, Critter Lad, Crow, and Sweats all walked through the burned hole in the wall the see the foreigner munching on some sweets. She was eating so fast that half of what she grabbed to consume fell to the floor.

"Uhhh, those taste better without the wrapper." Critter Lad told her. The alien wiped her mouth and turned around. She summoned energy to her hands and her eyes were glowing the same color. She growled at them and looked like she was going to charge. The four heroes backed away cautiously. Rooster held up his hands defensively. "It's alright. We're friends, remember?" Rooster asked the girl. She started to inch closer.

* * *

Robin wondered if he should mention what Starfire had said at this part. She actually got some dialogue. What if she remembered? What if she found out he lied to her about...

'Stop.' he thought to himself. 'Just mention SOME of what she said. Not a lot, just some bits and pieces.'

* * *

The girl questioned him about freeing her. Rooster simply replied that he was trying to be nice. She responded by telling him that she didn't have that word where she came from. The closest translation was a word called _rutha_, which meant powerless, or something like that. Sweats spoke up and told her that nice meant nice, and that she had to explain why the blue reptilian alien had taken her as a prisoner if he wanted them to keep being nice. The girl lowered her glowing hands and let the light from her eyes disappear. She closed her eyes and told the four she was a prize. She was headed to a rotten place where she would be treated as a personal maid for the rest of her life. Crow asked about the people who were at the place the alien was going. The girl replied, "Not. Nice."

"Then you're not going with them." Rooster told the girl. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Uhhh, don't you mean... we?" Critter Lad said sounding a little annoyed.

Then, from out of nowhere, an explosion in the wall sent the five teens flying through the air. They landed a couple of yards away from where they had previously stood in the video store. A hole was blown in the wall, and standing in it were multiple blue scaly aliens with weapons.

"SEIZE HER!" One barked at the others. The warriors flew at the teens. The heroes all made eye contact, then smiled. They could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. As soon as the aliens got into fighting range, the teens sprang into action. Using all of their astonishing abilities, they fought the aliens until they retreated back to their ship. The alien girl told them 'thanks'.

"Aw man, my suit." Sweats complained. Everyone turned to him to see that his clothing had been reduced to shreds and were barely clinging to him. Various parts of his body glowed light and dark blue, and the other parts were either skin or metal. "So?" Critter Lad questioned Sweats. "You look WAY cooler without it!" He said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Sweats retorted. Critter Lad's ears fell.

"Goofy? My mask is cool... right,Crow?" Critter Lad asked turning to the cloaked girl. Both she and Sweats shook their heads. "But... what about my secret identity?" He questioned pulling down his mask.

"What secret identity,you're green." Crow said. Critter Lad tried to find a comeback, but he ended up taking the mask off his head. What had been hidden under the mask was pretty much his hair, which was a darker shade of green then his skin. Rooster turned towards Critter Lad, Sweats,and Crow.

"Thanks for thew help, but now that we've interfered..."

"The aliens will strike harder." the alien said. "It is only a matter of..."

"FOOLS!" a voice said shaking the whole city. The teens turned towards the bay to see that the hologram of the blue alien leader had appeared once again. "The Earth scum were warned. your city...shall be destroyed!" he yelled. The hologram disappeared and the huge alien ship came flying overhead. Something that looked like a huge laser lit up and seemed to be ready to fire. The people in the streets started running for their lives. All the teens just stood there, except Crow, who walked forward and said one single word. "Great."

* * *

"So, the alien was going to iniolate the entire city, just because the four teens wanted to help the escaped prisoner?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded.

"He was a little crazy. Something told Richard that it would be his fault if the alien wasn't delivered on time." he said.

"If they knew they were going to get into trouble and put the city in jeapordy, why did the four heroes help the escaped the girl?" Starfire questioned.

"'Cause they were crazy, Star. They didn't care what happened as long as they completed their mission of saving the girl. Besides, she was worth it."

* * *

"So, after trashing a pizza place and perfectly good video store," Critter Lad said. "Now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?!"

"Go team." Sweats said sarcastically.

"This is all your fault. I told you to leave me alone, but you insisted on 'being nice'!" The alien yelled at Rooster.

"MY fault?! You blast with lasers, you kiss me without even telling me why, but you didn't think to mention that people chasing you have a giagantic particle weapon?!" Rooster yelled back at her. This argument rambled on for a Sweats and Critter Lad started to bicker.

Then from out of nowhere, a voice yelled, "QUIET!" The previously fighting teens turned around to see Crow standing there looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed. She waved her hand and gave a shy grin. "Hi." she said quietly. Rooster huffed.

"Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we WILL get out of it. Together." Rooster said. The other four smiled at him and gave him approving nods. "Come on, we've got a city to save."


	15. It Finally Clicks

**Hello my readers! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Oh, and to all of you who were saying that you couldn't believe that Starfire hadn't figured it out yet...**

_**GUESS WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT?**_

**It's going to be a long chapter, but read every sentence! It's intense!**

**SUMMER SCHOOL IS OUT!**

**Hello BAND CAMP!**

* * *

The four teens raced off to the alien ship to take down the alien king before he destroyed Hop City. Crow got them in by surrounding them in dark energy and moving them through the walls. When Crow released the bubble or black energy, Critter Lad shivered. "Ughhh... That dark energy stuff gives me the..." Crow glanced over at him. "I mean... uhh... it's cool!" he exclaimed giving her two thumbs up. Rooster looked to see if anyone was coming.

"We have to get to the firing controls, there isn't much time." he said quietly. Everyone tip-toed around the corner. Rooster could hear Sweats giving Crow a word about how she fit in to their so called 'team' just fine. He peered around another corner to see if the coast was clear. "I bring you an apology." The alien said. Rooster told her not to worry about it. She told him that he was very nice, just like someone on her home planet. He smiled and she smiled back and blushed slightly. But Critter Lad had to ruin the moment. "Uh, guys? I think they know we're here!" he exclaimed. The five teens were soon surrounded by blue scaly aliens. Again, they had to fight their way through them. Just like the last time they had encountered them, it only took a few minutes to win. They kept walking down the hall until they came into hearing distance of the doors to the control room.

"The Earth scum shall learn. It take more than five juvenile heroes to defeat me!" he gloated. The doors to the room exploded and the five teens came bounding in.

"We're not five heroes, we're one team." Rooster stated. The king was outraged. Battle soon broke out. This one took longer than the last one, but eventually they won after Crow disabled the ship with a few blasts of dark energy and Sweats had taken out the king by rewiring his arm into a weapon.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once." Sweats said. "Boo-yah."

* * *

"Does not Cyborg say the 'boo-yah', also?" Starfire asked. "And doesn't Raven use dark energy in battle?"

"Well, yeah. Remember, this is fiction. It's just... coincidental that's all!" Robin said.

* * *

After the fight, the new team of heroes fled to the small island out to the bay. They complemented the view and how there should be a house there. Then from behind them, the alien girl asked if she looked nice. She came out in an outfit similar to her original one, but it was less prisoner-y, and a different color. Rooster didn't even answer when he asked her of her name. She replied, "In your language it would be Light Flame."

"Welcome to Earth, Lightflame." Rooster said. Sweats walked over and handed everyone a device. It was a little like a cellphone, but smaller. It was a communicator. When they all had one, Rooster said to use it to call each other when there was trouble.

Months later, the Heroic Hulks were formed.

It was a team consisting of those five teens, working together and saving Hop City. It even spread across the globe! Teen heroes all over the world joined the Heroic Hulks. As the Hulk's continued fighting, Rooster and LightFlame's relationship grew along the way. Who knows where they are now?

* * *

Before Robin could get get to the next part of the story, Starfire asked him a simple question.

"May I go fly and use the restroom?" She asked kindly. Robin gave her an approving nod. He told her to go ahead and that he'd make some more hot chocolate while she was gone. Starfire flashed him a fake smile, the flew out the door. She felt incredibly bad for what she was about to do, but she had to find out if what Robin was telling her was the truth.

* * *

"As Robin's story has been continuing, I have began to believe that it is actually true..." Starfire whispered as she flew down the hallway. Yes, she actually had to use the restroom, but the REAL reason she left Robin and the common room was to try to see if Robin's tale was fiction or not. She landed in front of the bathroom and entered. She... did her business.

While she was washing her hands, she had to look for more soap. She rummaged through the drawers underneath the counter, and stopped when she felt what she thought was a bottle. She smiled and pulled it out, but to her surprise it was not soap. It was a tin full of hair gel. Starfire raised an eyebrow and inspected the container. Yes, she was used to seeing Robin's hair gel in the bathroom, but it could help her in her investigation. She found the soap, completed washing her hands, then tip-toed over to Robin's room. Starfire was about to enter, but she hesitated.

'What if he found out?' Starfire question herself. 'He would surely be upset with me.' She turned from the door, but quickly turned back around. 'No. I must uncover the truth. If the story is true, I deserve the knowing of it.' Starfire lightly placed her hand on the door, and it slid open. She flew in, trying not to set off any hidden alarms. Then, expectedly, the door slammed shut behind her. Inky black darkness surrounded her. She summoned a starbolt and the darkness shriveled in the electric green lighting. She looked around to see if anything was there, but found nothing. She gave a sigh of relief and turned forward. When she looked in front of her, she gave a short squeal of surprise. A camera was hanging from the ceiling and had a red laser pointed at the center of her forehead.

"_Who gave you clearance to be in here?" _a pre-recorded voice of Robin said. Starfire swallowed the ball of fear that had grown in her throat and spoke.

"You, ummm, Robin... gave me the permission to... enter... his room..." she lied shakily. The camera rotated around her, as if it was trying to read her. She stood there, a bead of sweat rolling down her head. The camera stopped circling around her and stopped right in front of her face again.

"_You're lying." _the pre-recorded Robin voice said. "_Contacting Robin's communicator." _Starfire's chest swelled up with fear. She waited for Robin to come bursting in through the door and ruin her mission. He would yell at her. She squinted her eyes shut, preparing for what was coming. But nothing happened. Really, the only thing she noticed was a buzzing noise. She cracked open one of her eyes and saw a soft glow coming from Robin's desk. She opened her other eye and hovered over towards the light. As she got closer, she could see what was glowing. It was Robin's communicator! He had left it in his room!

"Phew." Starfire exhaled. She read the screen.

**INTRUDER ALERT: BEDROOM**

She tapped the **OK **button and the alert vanished. She summoned another starbolt to her hand, and the room was covered in a blanket of green light once again. She scanned the room for any more hidden surprises, but none were there. She did find the light switch, though. She turned on the lights and set the hair gel down next to Robin's communicator. She looked around and said, "If I were Robin, where would I hide secret items from my past that I would not want anyone else to discover?"

Honestly, she didn't know. Robin was a master detective. He probably hid it so no snoops would be able to find it. Starfire's shoulders sank, knowing that she'd have to look intensively.

She flew from one section of Robin's room to the other, rummaging through drawers, looking under his bed, peering behind books, all the typical stuff. She did find out some things about her team's leader. Her was boxers person, he did own a ninja handbook,he kept his gloves in his dresser, and kept the briefcase that she and the rest of the team had all helped him get back was kept under his bed now. She didn't quite remember what was in there, but she knew it wasn't what she was looking for.

Starfire had looked everywhere, and had uncovered nothing. She sat cross-legged in the air above his bed and wrapped her fingers around her chin. "I am beginning to believe that Robin's tale is just... fiction." she said glancing at the hair gel container on Robin's desk.

"Where have I not searched?" she asked herself looking in the mirror doors of Robin's closet. The it hit her. ROBIN'S CLOSET.

She sped over to the doors and slid them open. In the closet were Robin's typical clothes, masks, and shoes. She rummaged around and found a package behind his shoes. She picked it up. There was a label on it, but Starfire ignored it and put it on the desk with the hair gel.

Starfire pulled back some of the clothes and looked at the wall. It looked clear, but closer inspection revealed a hidden compartment. Next to it, was a handprint scanner.

'I have to open this.' Starfire thought. 'But how? Robin's print of the hand is the only way of making this compartment open.' Starfire glanced over at Robin's dresser.

"Or is it?" she thought aloud.

* * *

Starfire opened Robin's glove drawer in his dresser and pulled out a single green glove. She brought it over to the handprint scanner and turned it inside-out. She then placed her hand in it, and pressed it on the scanner. A light above it turned green and let out a '_BING!' _Starfire took her hand off the device as the compartment opened.

**"_WELCOME,RICHARD."_** said an automated voice. Starfire gasped.

It said the name. The name of the boy in Robin's story. The boy who left his crime fighting father and moved out west. The boy who found a new home and formed a new team. They boy who fell in love with an alien girl. No, it couldn't be...

Starfire slowly placed he hand in the compartment. She felt something and pulled it out. It was... a box. A locked box. Starfire held it in both hands and brought it over to the desk where she had gathered all her other clues stared at it, wondering how to get it open. Then she got an idea. She created a starbolt at the tip of her index finger, and pressed it against the lock until it melted. She then opened the box to find clippings of newspaper and pictures. Her hands sorted through the items as she glanced over them.

One picture was of mansion.

Another of a boy and his father in suits and ties. Above them was a banner that read, 'WAYNE INDUSTRIES'.

Another picture was of the same boy, but with two people that looked like his parents. They were at a circus and were all dressed in colorful outfits. The small boy had an upper case R on his costume...

Starfire picked up another picture and it showed the boy in his costume, but in a mask. It looked like... Robin. He was standing next to a tall man in a black cape and a black cowl on top of his head. Could that be...

Another picture was her, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They were in the park and everyone was smiling. Even Raven.

She picked up yet another photo. This one made her eyes widen. It was HIM. And HER. KISSING. IN THE STREET.

The thing that was out of place was, in the picture she was wearing her prisoner outfit from when the Gordanians had captured her. She looked at the bottom of the picture and there was a note. It said, 'PICTURE TAKEN FROM JUMP CITY STREET CAMERA'. Robin had taken it from there. If it was in a hidden a secret compartment in his closet, it probably meant a lot to him. But, what was so special about all these other pictures?

Starfire moved on to the newspaper clippings.

**'Flying Grayson take deadly fall from the trapeze, Richard Grayson adopted by Bruce Wayne'**

**'Richard Grayson leaves Gotham, Bruce Wayne in depression.'**

**'Robin seen moving across the country. Batman and Batgirl left to defend Gotham.'**

******'Alien crashes into Jump City' **

**'Teen Titans formed! Jump City's newest heroes!'**

As Starfire kept reading, she realized that the pictures connected to the clippings. The titans, Richard standing with who was apparently was his foster father, Richard and his original family... the kiss. The only thing she didn't understand was Robin and that man in the black cape. She looked at the clippings again. That must've been Batman. Apparently Robin and him defended a place called Gotham City.

But in Robin's story, Rooster and his foster father Chicken Man were the defenders of EMO city...

One thing Starfire discovered was that Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne were REAL. They existed. They lived in Gotham City. Did Emo City even exist? Did Chicken Man even exist? Starfire pulled up the picture of Richard and his family again. His costume looked similar to Robin's... but Richard becam Rooster... right? And Bruce Wayne was Chicken Man ... right?

Starfire looked at the hair gel and the package she had found in Robin's closet. She bent down and stared at the tag. It took her a couple seconds, but she was able to make out the nearly impossible to read writing on it.

**_Richard Grayson_**

**_Jump City _**

**_Eye Mask Adhesive_**

Starfire couldn't believe her eyes. Why was there a package for Richard in Robin's room? She gasped. 'It cannot be... Robin... is he? No! I refuse to believe that all the events that happened in his story actually occurred in his life... how could some one live after all of that much tragedy?' Starfire thought. Then she picked up the hair gel container. She inspected it thoroughly. There was a tag on the bottom. It read,

**MADE IN GOTHAM CITY**

Starfire nearly dropped the small container. She flew backwards and fell on Robin's bed in disbelief. She then looked up and said, "Robin has been lying. He has merely been changing the names!" she exclaimed, putting the puzzle together in her mind. It finally all fit.

Robin had been changed into Rooster.

Batman into Chicken Man.

Gotham City into EMO City.

Bat-Cave into Chicken-Coop.

Jump City into Hop City.

Teen Titans into Heroic Hulks.

Raven into Crow.

Beast Boy into Critter Lad.

Cyborg into sweats.

Starfire into Light Flame

All the dialogue, the same. He had just pulled it all out of his memory. All the events. Murder, adoption, running away, friendships, hatred, love. Everything in that dreadful story, were parts of Robin's LIFE. They had all HAPPENED to him.

"How is he still living? How does one do the, 'carrying on' after all of that?" Starfire said gripping her head.

Robin's parents had been murdered in Gotham City during their circus performance. Back then he was Richard Grayson, the acrobat. After his parents died, Bruce Wayne, the millionaer adopted him. Soon afterwards, Richard had found out that his father was Gotham's hero, Batman. When Batman tried to stop Richard's parents' murderer, Richard came in and saved him. Zuco, the murderer, was caught and Richard turned into Robin. Years after that, he got into a fight with his father and he ran away. Bruce didn't even try to stop him. Richard ran away as far as his motorcycle would take him. He landed by the west coast in Jump City where he decided to remain as Robin. FOREVER. He stopped an alien girl, that happened to be Starfire, who was attacking his new city, and met three other teens at the same time. It turned out those three teens were Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. Later they learned that the girl was being taken to be treated as a servant so they worked together to stop her from being taken. They succeeded and formed a crime fighting group that eventually spread across globe.

Starfire couldn't believe this. Robin had basically just... told her his entire life story. He felt comfortable telling her that! Wait, was that true? If he changed the names of things, did he really want her to figure it out? Well, she wasn't stupid. Surely he didn't think that she was, did he? Of course he didn't... why would he? He was Robin. She loved him, and according to what he had said in the story, over time he had began to love her too.

Starfire's mind was about to explode with information and feelings. She was holding her cranium as if it would split due to pressure. Suddenly, outside in the hallway she could hear footsteps. Footsteps of the bottom of metal shoes. Starfire gasped. In a big haste, she grabbed everything she took out and put it back, zipped out of Robin's room and flew into the bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and gasped for air. When she had a firm grasp on her breathing again, a knock came at the door. Starfire stared at the door, knowing who was on the other side.

"Come in." she said. Cautiously, Robin opened the bathroom door. He still had his cape removed since he had used it as a blanket for the two of them. "Are you okay?" he asked the alien girl. Starfire nodded, pushing a section of hair behind her ear.

"I am fine Rich... I am meaning... Robin!" Starfire quickly corrected. Robin raised an eyebrow as he inspected the girl's face. She looked like she was hiding something, but he ignored it. Why would Starfire hide something from her best friend?

Starfire exited the room and gave Robin a reassuring smile, then took his hand and walked with him back to the common room. She felt a bit more comfortable with him now, knowing him more than she had before. She felt like she understood him and that no matter what would happen, she would be okay. Now all SHE had to do was tell Robin HER life story in code when HE couldn't sleep!

* * *

**I have a confession to make. I stole something. I went to my uncle's pool the other night and I was looking through the water toys and found a Teen Titans water frisbee and.. I sorta... took it. WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?! JUST LEAVE IT? NO! NOW IT'S MINE! MWA-HAHAHAHA!**

**i actually started this chapter in the beginning. I wrote the middle and end first, then the beginning. I was actually typing earlier and was typing the part about Starfire finding out that Robin's story was true, my phone gave me the notification that I had an email. So, I checked it and it was a review! It said, 'I can't believe Starfire hasn't figured it out yet. *shakes head*. I laughed. Technically she had, but you guys didn't know that yet! LOL! **

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! It took me a while to type. I'd really enjoy it if you reviewed! It helps me more than you know! Let me know what you think! **

**Bye! Live long and prosper! **

**-TeenTitan99**

**BTW THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET!**


	16. More Story Time!

**Sup guys? How is YOUR summer? Tell me in your REVIEWS. **

**I love getting them! They inspire me to do more chapters. They make me happy and make me feel like I'm getting noticed among all these magnificent writers this website has to offer. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY SUBSCRIBERS AND REVIEWRS AND FAVORITERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS AN ABRUPT ENDING THAT MIGHT NOT PLEASE ALL OF YOU!**

**ANOTHER WARNING! THERE IS SOME FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF…**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

Robin was quite surprised that Starfire had taken so long in the bathroom. Did she usually take so long? Maybe it was an alien thing… Another thing he was surprised by was that she had taken his hand without hesitation and started walking back to the common room without breaking hand contact the whole time. Why was she so happy all of a sudden? Well, happier than usual? It was like she had just found out something she hadn't known for years…

**Starfire's P.O.V**

Starfire was very content. She finally knew more about their mysterious leader and he had basically told it all to her through a bedtime story! She just couldn't contain her happiness. _That_ is why she took Robin's hand without hesitation. She felt more comfortable around him now.

* * *

The two teens entered the common room, still holding hands. They eventually parted when Robin went to get them their hot chocolate. Starfire flew over to the sofa, and when Robin's back was turned, she did a loop in the air out of delight.

Robin came over and handed her the coca and put his cape back on their laps. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about? What happened while you were in there?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I made discoveries." Starfire replied, sighing happily. Robin jerked his head back, wondering what on Earth _THAT _was supposed to mean. He sipped his hot chocolate and tried to read her face. She clearly was happy, but about what?! He just couldn't figure it out. It would come to him, he just had to be patient.

Starfire was still staring forward, thinking about her new discoveries and what a wonderful job Robin had done to cover up the truth. Suddenly, Robin's hand was in front of her face, snapping its fingers. Starfire's attention turned to Robin. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"I am just fine, Robin. You may continue with your story." Starfire replied. Robin sat back on the sofa slowly, never taking his eyes off the beautiful girl. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder and Robin placed his arm around her. They both gazed out at the slowly brightening sky just outside Titans Tower. Robin sighed and began to tell his story.

* * *

The Heroic Hulks went on to save their city, the world, and even a few other worlds. But the hero life wasn't always perfect. Things happened. Bad things. But they all passed over time…

Rooster had been forced to join the dark side once, and he hated it. He hurt his team, and more importantly, LightFlame. He felt awful when he did what he did and he didn't think it would ever end, but eventually it did thanks to his team. They saved him.

Another Hulk went to work for a villain. She did turn back to the good side after time, but she didn't end up living. A tragic accident left her… incapable of fighting anymore. Critter Lad was crushed because he really liked her.

Years later, Crow practically destroyed the world and herself! Her friends didn't believe it was 'The End', though. They fought and got her back and saved the world.

Later on after that, all the Hulk's worldwide were in jeopardy. A serious and dangerous organization had captured most of them and tried to destroy the Heroic Hulk's completely! But no one could stop the teens. They soon broke free and fought until they won. It was truly amazing.

LightFlame and Rooster's relationship began to grow, too. But along the way, there were events that endangered their relationship. Rooster had been forced to go on a date that he did NOT want to go on. This made LightFlame very jealous… Another time LightFlame was getting forced to be married to some ugly alien that looked like a booger by her evil sister. Rooster hates to admit it, but he got very jealous at that point. Another time, the two were stranded on a hostile alien planet. They had begun to talk about their feeling for each other, when a giant alien ruined their conversation. I think both Rooster and LightFlame were equally annoyed and upset with that…

Anyway, besides them, two other teens on the team began to come together. Crow and Critter Lad.

Well, no one was really sure if there was chemistry between them or not. If there was, they had an odd way of showing it. Crow would not show any emotion at all for Critter Lad except with sarcastic jokes that would be making fun of him, and Critter Lad would always be trying to make Crow laugh with lame jokes and practical acts. They never worked, of course.

Rooster and Sweats shipped them, or in other words paired them together as a couple.

Sweats was kinda in a relationship with a girl from a separate Hulk's team across the country.

Everyone in the Heroic Hulks was happy. Nothing could change that, and if something did it would have to be pretty darn serious.

* * *

When Robin stopped, Starfire began to translate what Robin had said into what was really real.

1. Robin had gone to work for Slade and hated it since it hurt the titans, and mostly her.

2. Terra must have been the girl he spoke of, and she basically died. It hurt Beast Boy very much.

3. Raven had destroyed the world, but they all worked together and stopped the terrible Trigon.

4. All the titans had been in peril when the Brotherhood of Evil had taken most of them and frozen them. They all ended up breaking free though, so they saved the day and escaped.

5. Robin and her had a growing relationship, which had been tested over dates, marriages, and aliens.

6. Raven and Beast Boy might like each other, supposedly, and Robin and Cyborg 'ship' them together.

7. The Teen Titans spread worldwide and they always saved the day.

That was pretty much it.

Starfire sipped her hot chocolate and watched the sky. The terrible thunder storm that had made her wake up in the first place had vanished and had been replaced with the warm colors of dawn. She smiled and glanced up at Robin and watched him as he looked out across the bay. He was just so… perfect. She loved him and he loved her.

She was still having trouble believing that.

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry if that was an abrupt ending, but I figured you guys would want another chapter soon and I'm going somewhere tomorrow so I had to do it tonight. I hope you all liked it.**

**If you liked it, tell me which part you liked the most! **

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE BB/RAE!**

**-TeenTitan99**


End file.
